If YoU DaRe
by Prongs'LilyFlower
Summary: What happens when the charming Zabini presuades Malfoy to make Ginny fall for him in a month? will he do it? Will they both connect in their own ways of having fun? or do they find something neither of them thought would happen... ever R&R some swear word
1. Of Bitch slaps and Eavesdropping

Ginny rounded the corner, to see Draco Malfoy yet again abusing his prefect abilities, and picking on a younger Griffindor. Ginny was still slightly hidden behind a suit of armour and listened carefully.

'That's really unfair, I was only-' Ginny could hear Dennis Creevey's squeaky voice.

'Do I look like I care about fairness? Especially when its filthy mudblood's like you!' Malfoy growled.

Ginny gasped at what she just heard, and could hear Dennis sobbing slightly.

'MALFOY! How dare you be so nasty!' Ginny screamed.

'Oh well if it isn't the little blood traitor Weasley. Come to defend another mudblood? Your family do have a slight… obsession with them.' He smirked

SMACK!

Ginny's hand smacked Malfoy right in the jaw.

'ARGH! You stupid bitch what the hell was that for?'

'Oops! Arm spasm.' She said before turning to Dennis who was standing in shock just next to them. ' Go on Dennis its OK I will be reporting this' She smiled sweetly.

Dennis squeaked something like 'Thank you' before scurrying off.

' 20 points from Griffindor for that Weasel' He growled rubbing his jaw.

'Oh it really was worth it' She shot back.

'My my my, what do we have here?' Blaise Zabini came round the corner Ginny had minutes before.

'Sod off Zabini, surely you have some posing to do?' Ginny snapped back

'I wouldn't argue when there are two Slytherins here Weasel' Snapped Malfoy.

'Ha! Don't make me laugh Malfoy, I could hex you back to last Thursday, and you wouldn't know what hit you'

'Now now children, play nice' Zabini grinned

'Shut it Zabini!' Ginny and Draco shot at him, yet his smile did not falter.

'Ooh touchy subject' He replied.

Ginny scowled then turned to Malfoy,

'Don't think McGonagall won't hear bout this' before turning on her heel and storming off down the corridor.

Zabini turned to Malfoy still grinning like the Cheshire cat before saying,

'Feisty that one isn't she? What did she do then?'

'Argh! The bitch hit me!'

Suddenly Zabini was holding his stomach with laughter whilst holding onto Malfoy for support.

'She…She hit you?' He asked through his laughter.

Malfoy couldn't help but smile at his friend, even if he was still humiliated.

'yea, but say anything and you wont live to see tomorrow Zabini. Err don't think she wont pay'

'What you going to do make her fall for you?' Malfoy gave him a look 'OK the day you get Weaslette to fall for you, I will shake saint Potters hand' He grinned

'I wouldn't put you through that mate' He replied.

'Or you just know that you could never make the young Weaslette fall for you even if I dared you'

'Ha! Zabini don't make me laugh I would have her kissing my shoes in no more then a month' Malfoy smirked

'Hmm I doubt it, as you are enemies, but what's in it for me if I win?' A mischievous grin spread across his face.

'Well I would say a months supply of Honeydukes chocolate but seeing as it isn't going to happen, I wont get your hopes up' He smirked

'Who said it isn't going to happen Draco?' Zabini said slyly ' I dare you to have made the Weaslette fall for you in a months time' He held out his hand for Malfoy to shake it.

'Why play such childish games Zabini? We all know what will happen in the end, and I doubt you want to be shaking Saint Potters hand in front of everyone, people will think you are changing sides'

'My my, I never new a Malfoy would back away from a challenge, what would your dear old daddy say?' Zabini joked.

Before he knew what he was doing, Malfoy had shaken Zabini's hand, and was making his way along the corridor, his mind working out his strategy.

Little did any of them know, that Pansy Parkinson was also hiding behind the same suit of armour, overhearing everything.

'Having a little fun never hurt anyone… did it?' Pansy had a mischievous gleam in her eyes, and a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Hey threr is a new ending here.

hope you like it, please review!

xx


	2. Of Food Fights & First Dares

Hey next chappy up, i will try put up a soon as i can.

bit longerthen last chappy and dont worry it wont immediatly be ginny fallin 4 draco :) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

'Argh!' Ginny roared sitting down at the Griffindor table at lunch.

'Um… there isn't something bothering you by any chance is there?' Ron asked her sarcastically

'Push me now and you wont live to see tomorrow' Ginny scowled.

Ron hastily went back to eating.

'Run into ferret boy again did you?' Harry asked

'No it was Snape! Err! It is only lunch and he has given me a detention! He is so bloody annoying.' Replied Ginny

'Why did he give you a detention?'

'Because I did the wrong homework. I did a foot long parchment on bezoar's which was completely the wrong thing!' Ginny was glaring at the plate of food before her as if trying to make it set on fire.

'Well we all know that Snape is a favourtizing old Git, you just have to grit your teeth and go through with it. The one thing he wants is a rise from you. Trust me I would know.' Harry told her

'I guess so… but its my third one from him this term! I might not be responsible for my actions…' Harry chuckled at this comment but Hermione merely said,

'You don't want to go and do something stupid Ginny, Snape would want any good reason to cause you all misery.'

'It was a figure of speech Hermione, I am not really going to assault a teacher… god!' Ginny stated rolling her eyes.

'So when is the detention anyway?' Ron asked

'Tonight! Err I have so much homework its unbelievable' she moaned

'What time you got to be there?'

'6:00 oh my god I'm going to miss dinner' She banged her head on the table 'Kill me. Kill me now.'

The others laughed whilst someone on the other side of the hall watched her closely.

Malfoy had reached a plan of seeing where Ginny was going and to follow her, making it look like she kept following him, causing them to run into each other numerous amounts of times, and switch on the Malfoy charm.

He saw Ginny enter the great hall at lunchtime, with a look of pure loathing on her face. After eating lunch he watched her get up at leave saying goodbye to the golden trio, but still with the same look on her face.

He knew now would not be the right time to try and push her, but then he thought when was the right time for a Weasley and a Malfoy to talk, let alone a Griffindor and a Slytherin.

He stood up quickly and walked smoothly towards the doors, reaching it just as Ginny did. He smirked at her then pointed towards the door.

'After you Weasley' He said holding in his laughter, from the look of pure shock on her face.

She seemed to just stand there for a few moments going over what just happened then turned on her heel at stormed out the door muttering something like;

'Bloody Slytherins'

He had the chance to have a look at what schoolbooks she was holding whilst she stood there in shock, and noticing a Transfiguration book, he quickly took a short cut.

He came round the corner just as he saw Ginny come up the staircase. Some older Slytherins girls walked past her deliberately barging into them and knocking Ginny's books right out of her hands. He saw the look of hate on her face as she grabbed her wand.

'YOU STUPID BITCH! COME AND PICK THESE UP!' The girl just smirked and carried on walking when Ginny suddenly yelled,

'You dropped something!' The Girl turned round puzzled when Ginny hit her directly in the face with a bat bogey hex.

'Argh!' The girl screamed whilst everyone roared with laughter and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh. The friends around the girl were all squealing trying to find something to do.

Ginny turned round laughing lightly and started to pick her things up. Malfoy moved forward and grabbed one of her books and handed it to her.

'Thank-' She stopped noticing who just handed her the book, her smile instantly vanishing, she snatched the book from his hands, sending him death glares making him take a step backwards.

'Get out my way Malfoy!' she snapped

'Alright Weaslette don't get snappy about it, last time I checked I was doing you a favour!' He smirked

'You would never do me a favour Malfoy now step out the way before I give you a repeat of yesterday!'

He took a step to the side and she brushed past him angrily.

Ginny hurriedly did as much of her homework she could cram in before having to go down to the dungeons and waste 2 hours of her life in front of the worlds biggest grease-ball.

'You want me t o bring up some food for when you get back?' Hermione kindly asked

'Thanks Hermione but I think I will just go to the kitchens and grab something there' She smiled kindly at her before exiting through the portrait hole.

'Wand away Weasley you will not be using magic to do your detention' Ginny scowled as she sat down in front of Snape.

'I have some first years essays that need to be marked, all the information that should be included is on the board, mark it fairly or else you will be finding yourself in a lot more detentions'

'Yes _sir_' Ginny said through gritted teeth, and grabbed the first essay off the top of the large profile.

About an hour later, though it felt like it had been 2, the door burst open and none other than Draco Malfoy barged in.

'Sir-' He stopped dead noticing Ginny he smirked then said 'Sorry I will come back later I can see that you…busy' and with that he left, and Snape looking like nothing had happened got on with his work.

'Right Miss Weasley that's all for tonight, but I suggest that if you don't want to spend another night reading little brats essays, you do your own, but the right one!' He said coldly

'Yes sir' Ginny got up and left as soon as she could, making her way towards the kitchens.

Moments later Ginny was dragging her tired feet into the kitchen after tickling the pear.

A dozen or so house elf's suddenly rushed at her with trays, startling her slightly.

'Um… please could I just have some dinner, anything's good, I didn't get to eat tonight' She asked, and the elves rushed off to prepare her something to eat.

Ginny made her way to sit down at one of the small table when she stopped dead at who was already sitting there.

'Malfoy!' She snapped

'Hey Weasley, close your mouth you'll catch flies' He said with a slight smile on his lips.

'The only fly I can see round here is you! And you have pestered me enough today so if you don't mind…SHOO!' She shouted

'Ooh that hurts Weaslette, and it's nice to know you want to catch me' He replied

'Don't you have Snape's arse to kiss or anything?' She made her way towards the table and sat opposite him, seeing as it was the only table.

'Weaslette if anyone should know about kissing arses it should be you, you practically drool over Saint Potter' he shot back

'Yea well at least I have taste, you talk about your reputation like it's a trophy, and yet you allow yourself to be seen in the presence of Parkinson' Ginny laughed as Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

'Of course you wouldn't care about your reputation, seeing as it is already in the gutter' He snapped just as two elves brought her dinner and placed in front of her.

Ginny laughed at the sad remark Malfoy just shot at her.

'Wow, sometimes I think you should be in Griffindor for your pride, but then I realise your too cunning, arrogant, and stuck up to ever fit into Griffindor' She said

'I wouldn't be in Griffindor if someone paid me, even though I have enough money, but I wouldn't want to be seen by anyone in your presence.' He smirked at her as she started to eat, not caring that he was watching her.

'Do you enjoy watching me eat that much? Or will you do me and you "pride" a favour and get out of my presence?' she snapped

'Who is the prefect here Weaslette? Who is the one wearing the badge? Who is the one that should be telling you what to do? That's right me. Now I fancy eating by myself so if u don't mind please leave.' He said

Ginny's jaw dropped. Her food had just arrived and no matter what Malfoy said she was not leaving

'No matter how "special" you think you are for wearing that pathetic badge I am not going any where'

'Last time I checked both your brother and Hermione were wearing those "pathetic" badges, now get out!'

'Nope' she said simply eating as quickly as she could

'Now' he barked

She shook her head, her mouth full of food.

'Yes'

She shook her head.

'Yes'

She shook her head.

'For god sake Weasley get out before I give you detention'

'Shove it up you're arse Malfoy' She replied her mouth full of food.

Malfoy had an expression of disgust on his face.

'I just ate, please save it!'

'Seeing as you asked so nicely' she childishly stuck her tongue out with food on it.

'Argh! God I new your family was disgusting but honestly even I didn't think you could sink so low… no wait I probably did' He smirked

Ginny finished her food and the house elves came to clear away her plate.

'Could I please have some vanilla and caramel ice cream with some chocolate chip cookies?' She asked one of them politely

'Make that two, except mine without the cookies' Malfoy ordered

'Cant you just leave? I don't think they like the way you order them around' She smirked.

Minutes later the house elves were back with the ice cream for both of them and cookies for Ginny.

'I could but I wont' He replied

They sat for a moment both of them eating their ice cream.

Draco watched as Ginny scooped ice cream onto one of her cookies and put it in her mouth.

'Want to take a picture? It will last longer' She smirked

'A picture of you? Don't make me gag!' he replied

'Then don't watch me' She snapped back

'I'd rather watch grass grow thanks'

'Err! Just get out of my sight before I hex you Malfoy' she shouted

'Weasley you keep forgetting who's in charge, -'

'You are not in charge! The most you have ever been in charge of are your 2 cronies Crabbe and Goyle and I don't even think they know what was going on'

'Go back to your box Weasley, at least I have friends my age'

'Yea...' great friends, I am so unbelievably jealous right now'

'I bet you are' he smirked

'Oh just SOD OFF Malfoy!' she screamed' you do my nut its unbelievable, how anyone could be your friend I don't know'

Malfoy looked taken aback for a split second then before he could answer Ginny had scooped up some ice cream onto a cookie and as he opened his mouth to argue she shoved it into his mouth.

He glared at her as he ate it, and she couldn't help but laugh.

'You'll pay for that Weasley' and before she knew what was happening a blob of ice cream hit her on her shoulder.

'MALFOY! I got it in your mouth! You have got ice cream all over my robes! That's not fair!' she yelled

'When do Malfoy's ever play fair?' He smirked

He watched as Ginny scooped up such a big blob onto her spoon

'Weasley if u get that on me I will have you in detention before you can say ice-' but he stopped dead as the ice cream hit him square in the forehead.

He could her Ginny's laugh as the ice cream slid down his face and he couldn't help but laugh.

It turned out to be a full-blown food fight, and by the end of their tubs of ice cream they were both laughing so hard Ginny forgot whom she was sitting with.

It dawned on her that she was sitting with Malfoy, her enemy, and for the first time she saw another side to him, not a side that would make her change her mind about how much she hated him, but a side where he does not wear the mask.

'Scourgify!' she muttered and all the mess was cleaned up.

'What was that you were trying to tell Snape earlier?' She asked, and instantly noticed him put his mask back up.

'What has that got to do with nosey people like you?' He snapped

'Whoa… touchy subject' She muttered to herself. 'God I don't think I could ever imagine you not sucking up to Snape'

He scowled at her

'I do what I want to get my way, don't think Snape and I are always that…-'

'Chummy?' Ginny suggested

He just glared at her.

'Well then Malfoy if you really think you are not that "chummy" wit him, I dare you to…'

She thought for a moment on what he could do

'Bloody hell I swear someone has been putting something in peoples drinks because people are obsessed with dares at the moment.'

Ginny just glared at him.

'I dare you to take a wooden spoon and tie a pink tissue round it, draw a face on the wooden spoon and then take it to potions with you, make a big deal about how you have to save a seat for your friend, and if people ask who it is, get your spoon out and tell them it "Snivellus" and introduce him to Snape' Ginny sat back with a satisfied look on her face.

'HA! Are you serious Weasley?'

'What scared?' She asked him

His eyes narrowed and she held out her hand for him to shake.

He growled something like 'Better be worth it' but Ginny took no notice as he shook her hand.

'When by?' He asked

'Tomorrow' and with that she got up and walked out the kitchens, thanking a few elves on the way.

* * *

**Hey! **

**did you like it :) i hope so! **

**please review and make me happy! **

**xx **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Of Snivellus & Eventful Mornings

HEY! sorry for the late update,I have been on a skit trip, but this was pretty rushed, so it might not be brilliant. no flames please, butI like reviews :) haha.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning feeling determined. He has never been dared to do anything against his favourite teacher, his head of house. 

He pulled the drapes open from around his bed, only to be greeted by a half naked Blaise, walking round with nothing but a towel on, showing his tanned, muscular body.

'Please, save it for the girls, this is a boys dormitory, I do not want to be put off my breakfast.' He said.

'How could this put anyone off their breakfast?' He replied pointing at his body.

'You are too cocky for your own good Zabini'

'So weird as this may seem, seeing as you have just snapped at me for having unbelievably good looks, you seem to be in a good mood. What's up?' Zabini asked with a cocky grin spread on his face.

' I'm not in a good mood, I just have lots to do today.' Draco said.

'How can having lots to do today, make you happy?' Blaise questioned

'I just said I am not! Now drop it Blaise before I make you'

'Okay… maybe you are not in such a great mood, threats already? I should be hurt.' Blaise replied putting a hand to his heart.

--------------

Meanwhile Ginny was making her way down to the great hall for breakfast, trying to figure out a plan of finding out if Malfoy really will go ahead with the dare.

If she told someone to watch him, then people would know she was with him and dared him to do it, but if she could somehow get into his lesson then there would be no suspicions.

Ginny sat down and pulled the tray of bacon towards her, and started to pile different food onto her plate.

About 10 minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, taking a seat next to her.

'Morning guys' Ginny said

'Morning Ginny' Harry said

'Hey' replied Hermione, but all she got from Ron was a grunt and,

'Pass the bacon'

'So what lessons have you lot got first then?' Ginny asked them

'I dunno' Harry said.

Ron's mouth was too full of food to reply.

'We have double potions, with the Slytherins' Hermione informed her.

Two groans could be heard from the boys whose mouths were stuffed with food.

Ginny grabbed her bag and pulled out her timetable.

'Argh I have double Divination, god that Trawnely drives me mad!' Ginny groaned

'Ha! You should have had her in my 3rd year, she was predicting my death left, right and centre.' Harry laughed

Ginny saw Malfoy enter the great hall followed by Zabini, and Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy did not even glace her way, making her wonder if he remembered the dare.

'Anyway I better go and deal with Trawnely sooner then later' Ginny got up and walked away, chancing a glance at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy talking to Zabini.

Ginny climbed the ladder leading to divination.

'Miss Weasley you are early, get in and take a seat' Professor Trwanely said sounding very uneasy, and troubled. Ginny new this would not be the right time to push her, but then her plan seemed to fit together.

'Yea whatever' She replied rudely

'I beg your pardon? Is something the matter child?' She asked

'No apart from the fact that I have double divination, and your lessons are shit, which will probably result in me going to professor McGonagall's office and getting detention.' Ginny snapped throwing her bag onto one of the tables, whilst Trawnely just gaped at her.

'I beg your pardon?' Professor Trawnely's voice was ice cold, after just being insulted by a pupil.

'See? I can already predict the future so there is no need for these rubbish lessons.' Ginny new she was crossing the line, but she couldn't back down, not yet.

'Who do you think you are child? Get out of my classroom at once, if you think you are too above it then leave! Go to your head of house before I do something I regret!' She snarled.

A wave of fear swept through Ginny for a second, never had she seen any teacher behave like this, let alone the calm collected professor Trawnely.

'Oh really I would, but as you most probably know my head of house is giving careers advice, and there is no one else apart from maybe Snape who could control the students' Ginny replied rudely

'Then go to Professor Snape, he should be able to teach you a lesson or two. But I expect you in my classroom tomorrow night for detention, understand?'

'With pleasure' Ginny grabbed her bag and climbed down the ladder, making sure to hide the faint smile on her face, before making her way to the dungeons.

She knocked on the door and heard a clear voice say,

'Come in' She opened the door to see all the heads in the classroom turn and look at her, it was obvious that the lesson was only about to begin, seeing as only a few people had their things out.

'Can I help Miss Weasley?' Snape snarled at her.

'Yes Professor, I was told to come to your lesson by Professor Trawnely' She replied.

'You have some work I suppose?' He was talking as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

'No she did not give me any sir' Ginny was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, and looked round to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at her quizzically from the back of the classroom.

'Very clever of you… Have you got any homework you could get on with?'

'Yes sir' Ginny said before walking over to join the three at the back.

'Where do you think you are going Weasley?' Snape snarled at her.

'I was going to find a seat sir' Ginny started getting very annoyed

'You seriously think I would let you come into my lesson after getting kicked out of yours and just let you sit next to your friends?'

Ginny sighed.

'No sir'

'Right then take a seat next to Zabini' He said

Ginny's jaw dropped after just being told to sit on the Slytherin table.

'Is there a problem Weasley?' Snape asked

'Umm… no sir' She walked over and sat on the edge of the table next to Zabini, noticing for the first time that Malfoy was not there.

Ginny unpacked her things, getting out her Charms homework, and dipping her quill in the ink.

She found it hard to focus, her thoughts of Malfoy backing out of a dare, she never thought she would see the-

BANG!

The dungeon door slammed open, and a flustered Malfoy came strolling in. Everyone's heads shot up to look at him.

'Sorry I'm late professor I had to pick something up' Malfoy's poor excuse was almost laughable.

'Take a seat Draco, don't let it happen again.' Snape replied before carrying on with filling the class in.

'You will be making the polyjuice potion, but we will be using animal hair, so that no one will be ab-'

Snape was interrupted as everyone turned to look at Malfoy arguing in a whisper to Crabbe and Goyle.

'Just move over a seat you idiots' He snapped

'But you have a seat there, why do you need another one?' Goyle grunted.

'Just do it you gimps'

'There isn't enough room' Crabbe said

'Then move bonehead, I –' Malfoy was cut off.

'Ahem is there a problem?' Snape said

'Yes sir there are not enough seats on this table, and I have a new friend with me, and I would think it incredibly rude to make him go sit by himself, so I was kindly asking if these two would move over' Malfoy sneered.

Snape looked at him as if he was barking mad.

'And where is this friend now?'

'Right here sir' Malfoy pulled out a wooden spoon from his pocket, which had a pink tissue wrapped around it, it had a face drawn on it.

A few people snorted others sat in shocked silence. People couldn't believe what Malfoy was doing to his own head of house, his favourite teacher.

'Is this a joke Draco?' Snapped Snape.

'No sir, but he wont be any trouble, I just don't want him sitting by himself'

'He? Does _he_ have a name?' Ginny couldn't believe how well this was going; hopefully everyone would be able to see the Slytherin head put his favourite arse-licking pupil in detention.

'Yes it's a he sir, he is called Snivellus' Malfoy stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Snape tensed immediately, and Ginny could hear Ron and Harry snort with laughter, which they both quickly passed it as a coughing fit.

Ginny quickly started to write notes for her homework, trying not to pay attention.

The tension in the room was so tense; most people were holding their breath, when a wave of brilliance hit Ginny.

'Insultos animados' She muttered quietly pointing her wand at "Snivellus".

The slit of the mouth on the wooden spoon opened and suddenly Snivellus was able to talk.

'Oi grease ball, step back I don't want to drown under all your grease!' He called out, in a slightly high pitched voice.

Ginny had to shove her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the look of terror on Malfoy's face, and the mixed emotions on Snape's face, he looked like he had just been slapped.

Ginny quickly dipped her quill in the ink and started scribbling on her parchment, trying not to show any signs of amusement, though having a hard time trying to stop her body shaking with laughter.

'Mr Malfoy I expect you to get rid of this at once, and only come back to my lesson when you are ready to learn.' Snape spat.

'Please don't spit! I'm already getting soaked from the grease, why spit as well? Honestly!' Snivellus squeaked.

Malfoy did not reply he immediately got up and walked to the door, his features now holding a look of satisfaction on his face.

Ginny could still hear Snivellus as Malfoy tried to shut him up on his way out, catching only a few words like;

'I would find a toad more attractive then him'

The silence in the room was tense, you could tell people were holding in their laughter, sometimes you would hear a cough or sniff, that people covered up their giggles with.

-------------

At lunch most talk was about what had happened in that potions lessons, the story had been changed so much, Ginny had to think carefully of what really happened.

'This spoon jumped out of his pocket and started attacking Snape… though I am not so sure what a spoon was doing in his pocket' She heard a 3rd year telling her friend.

Ginny sat in the common room doing the last bit of her charms essay, when she heard a tap on the window she looked up to see one of the schools brown barn owls at the window.

Ginny opened the window and the owl dropped a letter at her feet before flying off.

Ginny opened the letter and her jaw dropped at what she saw written on the parchment.

_My turn Weaslette_

_People are often sleepy at breakfast, why don't you forget to change your pyjamas and slippers, and really wake people up. _

_I dare you._

Ginny didn't know weather to laugh or not. Malfoy had just sent her an owl, and he had not once insulted her, but the one thing she was sure of was that she was in no way going to back out of the dare.

-------------

The next morning her roommate Clare woke Ginny up.

'Ginny! I for one have witnessed you without breakfast, and it is not pretty, so hurry up!' She said shaking her.

'Hmmm… I will meet you down there in 5' Ginny replied

'Sure?'

'Yes sure!' Ginny snapped

Clare walked out of the room and Ginny went to pick out some clean pyjamas. She chose a short strap top, and full-length pink bottoms. She combed her hair, washed her face and put on some slippers. She new if she was going to do this, she was going to do it properly.

Just as she was about to walk out of her dormitory she grabbed her gown, and her wand then sleepily walked down to breakfast.

Most people were halfway through breakfast, and Ginny was obviously late, but taking a deep breath she walked into the great hall.

The talk died down slightly, and a few laughs could be heard as Ginny walked past the tables towards the Griffindor table.

She received weird looks, and heard whispers as she passed, and passing some boys she heard a few wolf whistles.

'Someone obviously cant tell the difference between her robes and pyjamas' A 2nd year said, Ginny shot her a glare and heard her say;

'And has obviously woken up on the wrong side of the bed' Her mate giggled.

Ginny sat down next to Ron, Harry and Hermione, receiving weird looks from them too.

'Erm… Ginny?' Harry asked as Ron sat there opened mouthed.

'Hmm?' Ginny said trying to reach for the bacon.

'Did you forget to get changed this morning?' Hermione cut in.

'Huh? Me? Oh right. No.' She said 'Harry pass the bacon please' She added.

'Okay, but then why are you still not dressed?' Harry said passing her the bacon.

Ginny shrugged as she put a few peaces of bacon onto her plate and started eating silently.

'What are you doing?' Ron snapped.

Ginny's headshot up at the sudden annoyance.

'What are you going on about Ron?' She snapped

'What am I talking about? You have come to breakfast in you _pyjamas_! What is wrong with you? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?'

'Ron for Merlin's sake stop fussing! I am fine, now I'm going to go and get ready… honestly…' Ginny said before grabbing a piece of toast and walking away, getting weirder stares and giggles.

_Done with style_ she thought to herself, a smile playing on her lips.

Now all she had to do was think of the next dare…

* * *

Hope it was ok... 

please review and make me happy!

xx


	4. Of Duels and Detentions

Hey sorry it took so long! please review and give me some Ideas!

It isnt a gr8 chappy, cause i wrote bit by bit during my revision, sorry!

xXx

* * *

It was a cold morning, and Ginny had woken up late. When she arrived at breakfast, she still got some odd stares and heard a few people whispering about how "she managed to get dressed".

She has another detention with Trawnely tonight, great fun! Not.

Ginny was on her way to Transfiguration, still not in the best mood, but now was not the right time to cross her.

Walking through the corridor, she saw Pansy Parkinson and her cronies.

Trying to Ignore them Ginny was just going to walk straight past.

That was before she saw Pansy look straight at her and do her evil little cackle.

'Oh my god some one save that poor cat! Who is torturing it?' Ginny yelled, placing both hands over her ears.

Pansy and her friends seemed to stop and look at Ginny oddly.

'Oh thank Merlin its only you Pansy! I thought for a moment there someone was killing a cat.' Ginny faked relief.

'What are you going on about you ginger freak?' She snapped at her, Ginny heard a few of the Slytherins laugh or 'Ooo' her.

'Obviously I just didn't make that clear enough hey? Well I was saying- your- Laugh. –Sounds- Like- A- Dying- Cat. Sort it out!' Ginny then moved to turn and walk away, not wanting to waste anymore of her time of this little cow.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, and she took a step closer. Ginny did not move or flinch.

'Watch you back Weasley, I am much older and smarter than you, and you wouldn't want to cross me' she snarled

'Ha! Older? Yea OK, but smarter? Don't make me laugh! Everyone knows that a flobber worm has more brain capacity than you.' There were a few laughs in the newly formed crowd, people waiting to see if a duel breaks out.

'Want to test that little theory blood traitor?' Pansy quickly whipped out her wand, automatically making Ginny do the same thing.

'Now Pansy if you are really going to do this try and remember some spells now, cause I might not go to easy on you' Ginny spoke with complete confidence.

This is Pansy. Anyone could beat her. Right?

The two were circling each other now.

'You are going to have the one that needs to remember-'

'Expeliarmus!' Ginny called and completely taking Pansy by surprise, her wand flew straight into her hand.

'Thanks for the little game pansy but I would rather duel someone more…challenging' She smirked as she turned to walk off.

'Should have known you were one Griffindor who couldn't play fair' Pansy called

'Against a dirty Slytherin like you?' She smiled facing her 'No way.'

Pansy screeched and Ginny caught bits like

'…You calling dirty… kill…bitch'

Staring to get really pissed off Ginny lazily turned round noticing Pansy running straight for her, with a flick of her wand she muttered

'Petrificus Totalus'

By now everyone around them was laughing, Ginny Weasley younger than Pansy had disarmed and put a full body bind on Pansy.

No one dared move to help their friend, some of them Ginny could see laughing.

'Oh yea, you might need this, not that it would bring you any help.' She was waving her wand in front of Pansy's frozen form. 'And a word of advise. Practice' She tossed the wand to Pansy, and it fell next to her body before Ginny Turned on her heel.

Making her way to the crowd (which was shockingly quite big) She saw Malfoy, He was leaning against the pillar, and seemed to have had a good view of it all. She caught his eye and he seemed to have an amused look in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly.

Not stopping she carried on walking, she could hear Pansy's friends start to make a fuss around her, but she didn't look back. Her mind was still focusing on the fact that Draco was amused by it all. Wouldn't he usually interfere?

One thing was for sure though. Her mood was loads lighter.

xXx

Malfoy watched the whole ordeal highly amused, laughing at some of the Weaslette's comebacks.

He never thought someone younger would cross an older student, let alone a Slytherin.

Ginny Weasley seized to amaze him.

_She seized to amaze me? What in Merlin is wrong with me?_

His mood this morning was not the greatest seeing as he had detention this evening.

On his way to try and get rid of the shrieking spoon yesterday afternoon, McGonagall came hustling out of her office, demanding to know the reason for all the noise.

After the spoon insulted her a few times by saying such things as,

'There is not much point in you having lips, when u get stressed they thin and then all you can see are those hideous wrinkles'

Having no clue how to shut it up, the teacher gave him detention for the following night, so now he is going to have to get dinner in the kitchens _again_.

xXx

Ginny hastily scribbled as much of her transfiguration homework down as quickly as possible before running to the astronomy tower to meet professor Trawnely.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy walked calmly to meet professor McGonagall, knocking on the door three times he stood back and waited patiently.

A flustered McGonagall opened the door, holding books and essays in her arms. It was not a very normal thing to see this head of house flustered or anything apart from collected.

'Mr Malfoy I will not be able to take your detention tonight, and I am sorry I did not send you an owl, but as you can probably tell I have no time to spare.' She spoke quickly and clearly

'That's ok should I come back tomorrow then?' He asked trying to be pleasant.

'No that won't be necessary, I have already scheduled for you to go and do detention with professor Trawnely, seeing as she is already giving a pupil detention.' She said

'What? No professor please I will come back next week I do not need to sit a detention with her.' He tried to sound normal but he couldn't hide the small plea in his voice, he did not want to be near that old bat, that was why he dropped her class.

'I'm afraid I cant do that Mr Malfoy. I have already spoken to her, and she is expecting you now, so please you do not want to make yourself late.' And with that she turned and walked off towards the staff room.

'Stupid Trawnely, I have to go through two hours with this Looney bat' He muttered to himself.

Climbing the ladder, he was greeted with a strong scented smell that made him want to gag, fortunately he settled for coughing.

He managed to stand up properly and then looked round, only to see the young Weasley standing in front of him looking uncomfortable.

'Malfoy? What are you doing here?' She asked a small from forming on her delicate features.

'I could ask you the same thing…' She only gave him an odd look so he carried on 'I was meant to have a detention with McGonagall today but she couldn't take me, so she is making me have it with this old bat. What about you?'

Ginny gave him a small smile before speaking,

'Well this "old Bat" made me come back for a detention after storming out her class and calling her a fake basically' She told him in a matter- of- fact way.

'Is that how u some how ended up being in my potions lesson?' He asked

'And how else was I going to make sure you went through with the dare?' She said with one of her smiles.

For some reason when she smiled at him Draco found himself smiling back.

'Well I can at least say I performed my dare greatly' He said in a cocky tone that Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

'It wouldn't have been so good if I hadn't made it better' She replied

'How did _you_ make it better?'

'Well you and I both know it wasn't you that animated it'

'That was you?' He asked actually quite shocked.

'Oh it was nothing, just a bit of brains and the whole school is talking bout you' She told him waving a hand as if to knock something back

Draco scowled at her. His dare was done well, he stood up to his head of house, embarrassed him, but she had to make it worse. He hoped that when he saw the looks and smiles people gave him that the whole school wasn't talking about him. Well he was wrong.

'Well thanks to your stupid stunt I have to have a detention because I couldn't shut the stupid thing up' Malfoy growled

'Wow you area a year above me, and a prefect, yet you couldn't think to put a silencing charm on it? Clever.' She mocked him.

'Well what about your dare?' Draco obviously trying to steer away from the fact that she was actually right.

_A silencing charm! Why didn't I think of that? It is so simple! Argh!_

'What about it? I think I did it pretty well' she smiled cockily at him.

'Yea you did well at making the boys stare at you, and make your brother mad.'

'There was nothing in it that said I couldn't do that-'

'Sorry I am late, ah yes mister Malfoy professor McGonagall told me you would be coming' the voice of professor Trawnely rang through their ears.

'You had to be told? Couldn't you have just looked into the mystic ball or what ever it is you do?' Draco smirked, hearing Ginny stifle a giggle next to him.

'No. We seeks do not look into pointless everyday matters, unless there is a need for it. Now you will be polishing all of my "mystic balls" and whipping down my tables, if you finish that then-'

'We can open the windows and let some "fresh" air in maybe?' Draco shot back. He could see Ginny staring at him in shock for a moment then smiling at him.

'Mister Malfoy I do not appreciate your rudeness. Now after you have done that you can come and find me.' She said conjuring up some cleaning material for them.

She left the room, and Ginny immediate began collecting some of the materials to start whipping the tables.

'This is work for house elves' Draco scowled

'Suck it up princess' Ginny shot at him. Draco looked up for a minute to see Ginny whipping down the tables, as if she had said nothing, but he could still see the faint smile that played on her lips.

'So the Weaslette thinks, just because she can take one Slytherin she can take them all then?' Draco smirked

'Ha! No actually I don't. Anyway I think a first year could take Parkinson.'

'OK Weasley…whatever'

'Why did you not stand up for her anyway?' Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her ' I mean you two are almost connected at the hip, I would have though you would have jumped at the chance to hex a Griffindor, let alone a Weasley'

'Maybe, but I would never hex a woman, Weasley or not. And also Parkinson is always attaching herself to me, never the other way round. It was just something to make me look good, having her hanging off my arm' He replied quite satisfied with his answer until he heard Ginny snort with laughter.

'OK that's a fair enough reason not to hex a girl, but Parkinson? You used her to make you look good? Oh dear! I think even you Malfoy could have had someone a little _better_ then Parkinson. Merlin how you ever thought she made you look good' Ginny started to crack up with laughter at the thought of Pansy hanging onto Malfoy's arm.

Her laugh was so contagious that Draco found himself laughing lightly along with her.

He noticed a few things when he was serving detention with the Weasley. Like how when she laughs she starts to lean forward, or if she is thinking about something she would nibble on her bottom lip, or maybe even twist a strand of her auburn hair around her finger.

Hang on. Hold the owls! Stop the floo! I have noticed things? Okay crazy thoughts. Stop now. NOW!

xXx

Ginny found that the detention flew by, and it was not long till the professor was climbing the ladder to tell them they could leave.

Ginny was shocked to find how light hearted Malfoy had become after minutes of the detention, he was laughing with her, and even a few times he would crack his own jokes.

But when he heard the sound of Trawnely climbing the ladder she saw this shadow cast over his eyes, almost as if this mask was being placed over it.

After climbing down the ladder Ginny made to walk away, but Malfoy seemed to be going in the same direction as her.

'Thank Merlin! It was bad enough having her as a teacher, I never want to have to spend time with her again' Malfoy moaned.

'Honestly Malfoy does anything in this life actually please you?' Ginny barked

'Loads of things please me Weaslette but not that, that is any of your business' He snapped back.

'All right Malfoy calm it no need to get you nappy in a twist' She teased.

'Wha-you- Whatever Weasley. Nappy?' He smirked Ginny just rolled her eyes.

'Why are you following me?' She asked, he just quirked an eyebrow

'If anything you are following me, just cant resist my charm?' Ginny stopped and looked straight at him.

'What charm? I am going to the kitchens, as I happened to miss my dinner. So you can take your "Charm" and shove it up your arse cause I am off.' And with that she stomped away.

_What was that about? Why did I suddenly blow? If anything I should be grateful that he was even being pleasant. _

_Why did I get worked up about his stupid joke? _

_Argh! I need some food!_

As she reached the kitchens, after going the long way round to get away from Malfoy, she tickled the pear and was greeted by a few house elves.

'Please could I have some dinner?' she asked

'Certainly miss' was the squeaky reply she got from one of them, before they scurried off.

She moved to go towards the tables when a certain blonde haired Slytherin was already sitting there.

'Malfoy!' She snapped.

'Honestly Weasley I no I'm good looking and everything, but this is just getting silly' He smirked at her.

'Don't flatter yourself' She sat next to him, ready to have a repeat of two nights ago, when he was constantly trying to make her leave.

The house elves arrived moments after with food for both Ginny and Draco.

'Hermione would kill me if she knew I was doing this _again_' She said, mainly to herself but Malfoy was not the type to hold back his curiosity

'And that would be because…?' He urged

Ginny gave him a weird look, as to why he cared so much but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

'She has this thing… about house elves, she wants them all to be free, and doesn't like the fact that they are made to cook and clean for everyone with no pay.' She stated in a matter- of- fact- way.

Malfoy raised both eyebrows at this. 'She wants them to be free? Does she not know that they enjoy helping people? God I always new she was crazy, most mud-' He stopped remembering that Ginny hated it when he cursed her friends, or called Hermione mudblood.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at him, but she carried on anyway. ' No growing up most of her life as a muggle, she had to do things by hand, but coming into our world she did not like the fact that we get a creature to slave after us, do all our dirty work. She refused to eat the school lunches for like a day, but she gave up cause she was hungry.' Ginny inwardly smiled at the memory. ' She also started protesting against it, she made her own group called SPEW or something, honestly I have never known so much about elf rights.' She told him.

'Ok… whatever she rambles on enough, it wouldn't surprise me that she could find enough information to make a protest.'

'I wouldn't wish for anyone to go through that, she wouldn't leave us alone until we signed up.' Ginny told him.

'Obviously you just don't know how to block people out' He said.

'Block people out? Honestly any Slytherin must be good at that having to listen to Parkinson' She smirked.

'That's the same with Hermione' He replied earnestly

'No trust me anyone would rather stay in Hermione's company than Pansy's any day. Argh that shriek! I feel sorry for her parents. At least Hermione is down to earth, and can cast a proper hex' Ginny told him

Draco didn't know why he was getting so defensive, he didn't even like Pansy, she was an annoying girl that he couldn't wait to get rid of, but he wanted to prove the Weasley wrong. She always had this control whenever he spoke to her, the control that he always had with every girl he had been with.

'Okay whatever you say Weasley' He smirked

'What don't believe it? Fine I will let you see for yourself. Actually no I wont. I dare you to ask Hermione if you can join SPEW and you have to be serious.' She told him

'What do you mean no you wont let me see for myself?' He asked

'Well I am going to give you the really annoying side of Hermione, you have to really do it well though, not like your last dare.' She smiled

'My last dare? There was nothing wrong with that, you couldn't have done any better if you tried Weaslette'

'Whatever you just keep telling yourself that… anyway you have to speak to Hermione about her SPEW protest, and you have to try as hard as you can to get your name on her list, then you can try and boast about how well you do your dares' Ginny was pleased, she was going to see him grovel ( okay maybe not grovel) at a Griffindor, she hoped Hermione was going to make it really hard for him.

'Sure thing Weasley, but you have a dare to do to.' She raised an eyebrow at him, as if to tell him to carry on. 'If I have to spend time with the most annoying person in Griffindor, then you have to spend time with Pansy, doing the stuff she does. You have to try and really get in with all that girlie stuff she does, but really try hard' Malfoy didn't really know what that was about, what was the girlie stuff that Pansy did? Well let's just hope that whatever Weasley tries, Pansy gives her a hard time.

'And the point to that is…?' Ginny asked

'I don't know just that you have to see what it is like having to spend time with Pansy, you have to get into her little circle on fashion or whatever she yaps on about' Draco told her

'So someone else doesn't like Pansy either then…' Ginny smirked

_Shit! _Draco was mentally cursing himself_ why did I say that out loud? Why have I given her such a pathetic attempt at a dare? Argh! Oh well at least I get to see Weasley try and fail to get near Pansy_

'What because I have had her hanging on my arm, and in my house, that means I have to like her? I don't think so, I am a Malfoy I don't have people I "like"' He replied.

'Woo don't mess with you cause you're a _Malfoy!_ That is a really sad excuse' She told him

'What just cause I have high standards unlike you Weasley.' Malfoy got up and made his way towards the portrait hole, when he heard Ginny's faint reply.

'I will never understand you…' Draco didn't think he was meant to hear but he did.

* * *

Heyy hope it was ok! 

Please give me some ideas for some dares, or anything you may want to come up, and i can try and work with it!

PLEASE REVIEW! BE KIND!

v

v

v

v


	5. Of Stalkers, and Secret hideouts

_Hey all! _

_hope this chapter is good, please dont forget to review :) xXx_

_

* * *

The weekend! Finally. I recon today would be a good day to sit around in the sun. I only have to get out of bed…and get a shower…and go have breakfast, and then I can go outside! Hmm maybe a few more minutes…_

'Ginny!' Came a familiar voice.

_Oh no, not her, not here, not now! Why? I could have slept for a few more moments, it wouldn't have been long, I promise!_

'Ginny wake up, it a nice day, and you don't want to waste it inside'

'Bugger off Hermione, I am having another 5 minutes, I will be up in a sec' Ginny mumbled back.

'You said that earlier, breakfast is nearly over so hurry up, I have a wand in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it.' Hermione said

_Breakfast? Nearly over? NEVER! Ok well that is probably true, I need food!_

'I'm up, I'm up' Ginny said throwing her legs over the side of her bed.

'Ok I will wait for you downstairs then' Hermione said briskly before walking out of the room.

'I'll wait for you downstairs then' Ginny mimicked before walking into the bathroom and getting dressed.

&&&&&&

Ginny had changed, put on some comfortable clothes and loosely tied her hair up in a ponytail.

She was awake and energetic, ready to enjoy the great weather. She made her way downstairs, and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa her head in a book.

'Took your time' She smiled

'Well it takes time to look this good' Ginny smirked.

_Did I just smirk? Did I just say something really arrogant about myself? What going on?_

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her but smiled and they both made their way down to the hall.

They ate in silence for a while, Hermione reading the Daily Prophet and Ginny trying to get in as much food as possible.

She noticed when Malfoy walked in, with the foul Parkinson hanging, yet again, on his arm.

Ginny kept on eating, stealing glances at the Slytherin table every now and then, as if to see what Malfoy and Parkinson were going to do.

Her mind was going crazy on ways to get to Parkinson, and how Malfoy was going to approach Hermione.

Eventually she saw Malfoy get up, and soon enough Parkinson followed.

Ginny made her way to get up, completely forgetting about Hermione, but when she noticed Malfoy say something to the others, and then start to make his way to her direction, she made a grab for the sugar and sat back down.

_The day I miss this…_

'Ginny why did you get that sugar when this one here has more in it?' Hermione gave her a quizzical look.

'If it has less in it then I can control how much comes out' Ginny lamely replied.

Hermione only gave her an odd look before getting back into her paper.

'Granger' Malfoy's voice rang in the air, a few Griffindor were glaring at him and Slytherins were giving him odd looks.

'Sod off Malfoy' Hermione shot back

'Listen Granger… I heard you have a thing against elf rights' He said 'And I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about it'

Hermione did not lift her eyes from the paper, or make any sudden movements, but Ginny could tell she was listening intently.

'I wouldn't tell you anything about it, seeing ass you are a typical person to abuse elf rights' She replied coolly.

'Actually I am not, that was my father, just because my father does that doesn't mean I do' He told her earnestly.

'Whatever. Goodbye' She said trying to hint to him to leave.

_Haha this could not be going any better. GO Hermione GO!_

'OK Granger that's fine, I was just paying an interest' He said making to turn away.

'An interest?' She asked 'Malfoy the only thing you show interest in is bullying and Dark Arts'

'SO you thin Granger…so you think' He replied

Ginny was watching the while thing mildly amused, of course she showed no expression of that.

'Do you even know what my protest is called?' Hermione asked him

'SPEW?' He asked

'No its S.P.E.W' She stated.

'Same thing' He said, stealing a glance at Ginny. She merely raised an eyebrow softly. 'Ok well what do you stand up for? What are you doing to stop the way house elves are being treated? Do you think that with this protest you will be able to change anything?'

Ginny as well as Hermione seemed to be quite shocked by these questions, and Ginny especially thought it was weird how he had noted the stuff she had said last night.

'Well I stand up for what I believe elves should be treated like, any other person. I find it highly unfair that those particular creatures were chosen to slave after us, when we are perfectly capable of doing it ourselves. I have made some actions of trying to free the house elves, I believe that Dumbledore offers them pay, which I agree with. But this protest is not big, it is a small one with few people who believe what I do' She told him and Ginny suddenly started choking on her egg.

'Are you OK Gin?' Hermione asked giving her a concerned look.

Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly at her.

_Oh shit, he knows what I am thinking! But then again when did I believe what Hermione does about elves? Hmm…_

'Fine sorry it just went down the wrong way'

'Ok…anyway Malfoy you can sod off cause I have told you what you wanted to know, you have got the stares from other people, now unless there is anything else would you please leave?' She rudely told him.

'Sure sorry I wasted your time, but I was just going to ask if I could join the petition' Malfoy told her, but this time it was Hermione turn to start choking.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

'Malfoy what have you had to eat or drink? If you think I am going to let you join then think again.'

_Go Hermy! Go Hermy! Go Hermy! Ok she would kill me if she heard me calling her that… yay! Who is the best at bets now then Malfoy? Huh? Huh? Huh? Okay I might jinx it cause I haven't done mine yet… oops!_

'Fair enough Granger, it's just that I had a few ideas, and I think we can both say I have enough money to help with anything' he told her

WHAT! Malfoy is offering her money to join this petition? That's bribery! Unfair! 

'I don't want you charity Malfoy' And with that Hermione grabbed up her paper and bag and walked out of the hall, leaving Malfoy standing there slightly shocked, and Ginny trying to suppress a grin.

_You have to love our Hermione! She really comes through for you when you need her to._

&&&&&&

Draco had tried his dare earlier, but the mudblood Granger walked off like he had expected.

He wasn't going to walk after her; Weasley didn't say when the dare had to be completed by.

He was going to give her the space she needed, approaching her every now and then to be persistent, not when everyone was watching.

Meanwhile he had kept an eye on the Weaslette, to see if she was going to make a move. He thought she was going to when he was on his way to see Granger, but it turned out she was just reaching for the sugar or something.

_Well at least the weather is good today, now I can just sit outside and hide away from bloody Pansy, or…I could play a bit of Quidditch. Nah Pansy would look there for sure, and other people might be out there. I can go tomorrow night instead._

&&&&&&

Ginny was going to sit under the beach tree, but today she felt like being by herself, and there was a small cove near the Quidditch pitch and the lake where she could sit.

She had found it last summer, and not known anyone else to go there.

She did not fancy sitting round with Harry, Ron and Hermione today, she felt like reading her book in the shade.

She sat down; the heat was surrounding her, yet a cool breeze was slowly blowing through her long auburn hair.

An hour into reading her book and relaxing in the sun she still was not at all bored, her book was great, and she still had not been bothered.

She looked up towards the Quidditch pitch and made a mental note to fly her broom tomorrow night.

'Boo!'

'ARRRGHHH!' Ginny screamed

I spoke too soon.

'Calm down Weaslette its only me, myself and I, meaning the hottest most gorgeous bloke in this school.' Blaise grinned his prize-winning grin.

'Zabini that's not a good thing.' Ginny said

It was too hot to get worked up so she sat back down ready to start reading her book again.

'What isn't?' He asked lying down next to her.

'You said its only you, and that is not a good thing, you are not who I would like to see right now, so goodbye. Oh and don't kid yourself about being gorgeous, far from it actually' Ginny stated

_Okay well maybe his drop dead gorgeous, his dark hair and skin, and that smile! But no! He is a Slytherin and he is WAY too cocky._

'Well we both know that's a complete lie. Anyway how come you are sitting all the way over here? Bit out of the way isn't it?' He asked

'That's why I like it, no one ever comes here, and I am near the pitch and the lake, I can see just about everything and still have the calm solitude I want'

'I see what you mean, when you just want a bit of time to yourself, gather your thoughts, you know, get away from everything for just that little bit.'

'Yea, I mean I love Hogwarts but I need time to just get away from its walls from time to time, and its mostly in the summer when I can do this, in winter it would be cold and very obvious' She told him

'Yea I find that myself actually, this is often where I come too, or there is another little place between the pitch and the forest, I find that the common room, or my dorm is not enough, I never have that feeling of calmness' He spoke calmly.

_Woo hold up! What's going on? I am having a really deep convocation with Zabini? About how we like to get away from here? What is this world coming too…?_

Coming to her senses Ginny quickly tried to dismiss him.

'Yea well talking about getting away I would like it if you did that and got away from me please. I was her first, so sod off I want to read!'

Blaise looked mildly baffled but gained his composure quickly.

'But Weaslette we were getting on so well, why spoil it now?' His cheeky grin was on and a sparkle was dancing in his eyes. 'I mean who knows, we are in a private place, we could do what we wanted'

Ginny glared at him.

'Sod off Zabini, I wouldn't go near you with a 10ft broom stick!' She snapped

He chuckled slightly at her remark ' don't worry Weaslette, Slytherin or not, I wouldn't take advantage of a girl'

'Whatever you say Zabini...' She said starting to read her book again, weather he was there or not.

'Are you hungry?' He suddenly asked her

She looked at her watch, _damn! Why did he have to say that? I missed lunch oooo_

'No not really, Why?'

'Well I didn't want to go in for lunch on such a nice day, so I got the elves to make me some food and I brought it outside. I'm going to eat it anyway so I was wondering if you wanted some'

_This is weird; he is being really nice for no reason at all. I will just say no…but I'm so hungry!_

'Um no its fine thanks' She told him and then stuck her head in her book.

_There we god easy as pie. Damn why did I say pie? I want pie! Oh sweet Merlin he shrunk it! Well it looks a little small that size. Ok well full size it looks mouth wateringly good. Now my mouth is watering._

'Weaslette your dribbling at the sight of my food' He smirked

'Shut up, I am not!' She quickly whipped her mouth

'Here just take what you want, I am not going to finish it all' He told her, she just gave him a funny look 'I am a Slytherin but I haven't put poison in any of it. Honest' He held his hands up in defence.

Ginny couldn't resist the urge, so she made a grab for a sandwich.

They spent about an hour chatting and eating, and Ginny had never got on so well with Blaise before, they asked each other questions, and she found out more about him then she ever thought she would. He was not like any of the other Slytherins, she could talk to him openly and find that he was there to listen, and that was all in just a few hours.

&&&&&&

Draco was wondering the corridors, looking for Granger; he needed to get his name on that list! It was driving him mad and he couldn't lose.

He had "bumped" into her three times already, and she still refused to let him join, he had tried so many different tactics, but still no result.

He made his way outside when he spotted her sitting under the beach tree with the male Fire head, and the boy-who-never-sodding-dies. He walked straight for her to try again.

As he got closer he saw Potter grab his wand, and Weasley soon followed but he made no attempt to grab his, instead he walked straight for Granger.

'Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy cant you just leave me alone?' She asked annoyed

'No I really think I would be great for your protest, it would make me feel a lot better to know I was contributing to help fight for what I believe in' He explained

'She said no so piss off Malfoy, before we make you' Weasley said. Malfoy just gave him a look with a raised eyebrow and turned back to Granger.

'Would I go through all this effort for nothing?' he said

She looked at him quizzically for a moment and then spoke' I don't know who told you about it, and I don't know why. It might be part of some sick joke you are playing, or an evil plan, but personally I don't want to find out so shove off' She snapped

_Oh sweet Merlin! How hard is it to get through to this girl? She is so stubborn! If she wants me to beg she can piss off! Okay well I guess I could say please, but do I really want to beg a mudblood?_

_Argh! Why do I care so much about this dare? Stupid pride!_

'I am not playing a joke or planning something evil, and I know you may not believe that, but if you just put me on the list it would make me feel better, it would make me know I had tried. I don't need to know anything about it if you don't want me to, I don't need to contribute if you wouldn't like me to, I can keep out the way, but it would really make me feel better. Please.' He added

He looked at both Potter and Weasley and their mouths were hanging open in shock.

_Well at least I know I have done it well, given it a good shot. I looked like her bloody stalker for fudge sake! Oh for Merlin's sake! Shut your mouths you gaping fish!_

'Potter, Weasley, close your mouths unless you want to catch flies' He smirked.

They both glared at him.

'So if I just write your name on my list you will leave me alone?' She asked. Draco gave her a small nod. 'You mean after hassling me all day, that was all you wanted? Your name on a piece of paper?' yet again he nodded 'And there is no catch?' He nodded for the third time starting to get hacked off. 'So if I charm it so that I know if you are up to something I will know?'

'Oh dear lord, yes!' He snapped

She raised an eyebrow at him then finally she spoke 'Fine'

'What? Hermione you are going to let the ferret join?' Ron blurted out. Hermione and Draco both ignored this comment.

Draco starred at her for a moment not quite sure weather to believe it or not.

'What?' he asked

'I said fine, but I am putting that charm on, and you are having nothing to do with it, I am only doing this so you will bugger off and leave me alone' She told him

'That's fine' He said and stood there watching her for a moment.

'What? You want me to do it now?' She asked annoyed

Draco smirked and gave her a nod.

'Argh fine!' She reached into her bag and got a piece of parchment, he saw her mutter the charm under her breath and the scribble his name on.

'There now sod off!' She said.

'Thanks Granger' He said then walked off.

_Now I can finally relax in the sun!_

Draco walked off to the quiet spot where he often went to think, or get away, he had a perfect view of both the pitch and the lake, and yet no one else ever seemed to go there.

As he came to this quiet spot he found it wasn't so quiet any more. He found both the Weaslette and Blaise sitting there laughing and eating.

_What are they doing? Blaise is trying to interfere with my dare! I know what he is doing, Merlin he is such a bad loser!_

'This looks…cosy' Draco smirked

Ginny jumped a little and then slightly blushed when she saw Draco.

'Jump of a bridge Malfoy!' She snapped at him.

'Now now you two, there is no need for us not to get on' Blaise was grinning manically

'Oh I have every reason to not get on with him' She spat.

Draco was quite puzzled as to why the Weaslette was being so unpleasant.

'Something crawl up your arse and die Weaslette?' He asked her, moving forward to sit next to his mate.

'No you just ruined all the lovely scenery that's all' She shot back

'Okay okay stop already, just sit and eat' Blaise tried

'Only because I am hungry and I was here FIRST!' Ginny told them sticking her tongue out at Blaise.

&&&&&&

So Ginny sat with the two Slytherins for a while, letting herself just act normally around them, she doesn't know what made her snap at Malfoy, he just arrived when she was getting on with Zabini so well.

_I shouldn't even be getting on with Zabini full stop. He is the enemy, but Malfoy did ruin a good moment. No! Stop! Bad thoughts_.

It was weird how Ginny was laughing and joking with the two boys, and yet Malfoy was so open and easy going, him and Zabini got on so well, doing impressions of Snape and how many pranks they have pulled on him. Ginny never new there was this side to any Slytherin, as if Malfoy's mask had been lifted, like he was any other boy that she was speaking too.

Never did she think that the day would come that she would be sitting around eating lunch and having a laugh with the two "worst" Slytherins.

'Sorry to break this up you two, but dinner is about to start and we had lunch…3 hours ago, and I am already hungry. So I'm going inside... Anyone coming?' Blaise said standing up

'I'm in, I am not missing another meal today… well nearly' Ginny replied

'Yup, I'm in' Malfoy said pushing himself up.

Blaise flicked his wand, and in moments all the mess was cleared up and they were on their way.

They were making their way across the lawn when all three of them heard a loud shriek.

'Dracoo!' They all turned round to see Pansy and her friends walking towards them.

'Oh Merlin the wicked which has found us. Draco why cant we just steal her wand and throw her off a cliff?' Blaise asked Malfoy

Ginny had to stifle a laugh and she saw that Malfoy had a small smile on his lips, but then just like last time, it was like a mask being put over his face, the person he has to pretend to be was coming out.

'What is it Pansy? I have dinner to get to' He said in a bored tone

'Oh Drake I will come with you the- Why is she here?' She said eyeing Ginny with distaste.

'I am here because I had a message to give to Malfoy' Ginny hurriedly cut in, before Blaise could tell her the truth.

'Well if it's been delivered then leave' She spat.

'Listen Park- Pansy I'm sorry for the other day, you what its like at that time of the month' Ginny spoke quickly remembering the dare.

Both the boys next to her turned and looked at her with faces of disgust

'You couldn't have had this convocation privately?' Blaise asked

'Shh! I mean I took things to far, I was the one who started it and well I just wanted to apologize' Ginny looked round almost everyone was looking at her weirdly and yet Pansy seemed to have small smirk on her face. There was a knowing look in her eyes, that Ginny couldn't miss, yet she couldn't say anything and only hope.

'Ok Weasley that's fine, just watch yourself next time' She smirked

_WHAT! She just forgave me like that… she knows something. I'm scared…Walk away Ginny WALK AWAY!_

Ginny gave a small laugh 'Yea...anyways I will let you lot talk and do what you have to do' She smirked at this comment

Haha Pansy what you don't really know is that Malfoy HATES you! Hahaha haha hah ha…

'See you all around' She said then turned on her hell and walked away, she could feel the eyes of most of them watching her walk away.

_Half of the bet done, just the other half to go. Shit, how am I meant to get on really well with Pansy? Do all the things she likes to do? Oh poo…_

&&&&&&

Pansy could see that it was the Weaslette's plan to make up with her, let them be on good terms, whatever game she is playing with her Draco, it will all end in tears, just let her wait and see.

&&&&&&

So Ginny watched Pansy the next day, keeping a close eye on what she does, smiling kindly at her If she every caught her eye.

She found out that she reads 'Witch Robes?' and is into all the fashion…

_Oh dear lord this better not be too painful, I look like her stalker!_

Ginny saw her walking towards the loos by herself, and so she quickly followed.

'Hey Pansy' She greeted her politely

'Weasley' She nodded

'Have you seen the latest issue of 'Witch Robes?'' Ginny asked

'Yea, why?' She looked at her oddly

'Have you seen the new design by Gavin McKenna?' She asked, this seemed to spark an interest with Pansy.

'Oh Merlin yes! They are great, I love the whole idea he uses about the low cut collar on the robes, it would be so perfect for school' She babbled on

'I know and did you see the dresses? They are to die for!'

_Oh my lord I am cringing, I never knew I could be such a good dumb blon- no wait just a normal dumb girl_

They made their way out of the toilets together, talking "excitedly" about all the new fashions in the magazine when they walked past both Malfoy and Zabini, giving her a quizzical look.

She winked slightly at both of them, and Malfoy's weird expression instantly changed to a smirk.

As she moved in front of them a bit, still talking to Pansy she put her hand behind her back, making a rude gesture at Malfoy, and she was sure she heard a soft laugh, before having to carry on her convocation.

_BINGO! Its done, and it was so simple. This calls for a cheer…_

_Go Ginny! Go Ginny! Go Ginny!_

_Ok enough…_

Ginny spent the rest of the day in a great mood for some reason, and before everyone went to bed, she grabbed her broom and made her way to the pitch.

_The whole pitch, empty, just for me. Can I ask for anything better? Okay well maybe some more money, but hey it's all good!_

* * *

Heyy hope it was good.

Mizlovegood- sorry its taken so long, and for the really annoying authors notes! i know what its like to be kept waiting and im really sorry i have been doing it to you. I will try to update sooner. Thank you for the reviews its been great!

Yami'sPrincess4-Thanks for the great reviews! Glad you like the story, please keep reading, i hope you keep enjoying it

Tanelle-Your reviews are great, please keep reading and i hope this chapter was good :)

harrypotterchick4ever- Thank you for being so understanding, and for reviewing, its great to know you like the story, sorry it has taken so long

To anyone i have missed out! I am sorry for the late update, and the authors notes, I hope this chapter was OK and please keep reading!

the reviews are great to recieve, please add more :)

BG

xXx


	6. Of Flying Romances, and Summer Balls

Hey sorry for late update, was away. Please read and review :

* * *

Ginny could only just see a small dot flying around so fast, it was hard to tell where it had gone in the night sky.

Argh! I came out here to get away, to enjoy it by myself. SOD OFF PERSON ON THE BROOM! If its Harry I can tell him to piss off, actually whomever it is I can still tell them to piss off.

Ginny made her way to the gates to the Quidditch pitch, when she stepped inside, she found herself just standing there watching the person fly.

She couldn't tell who it was, but it wasn't Harry. This person flew with such meaning, where Harry flew with force, yet gracefully.

She watched this person fly, the way the broom turned so swiftly, the person having so much control over the broom.

After a moment she snapped out of her trance and mounted her broom. She wanted to find out her the mystery flyer was.

As she got closer she noticed this person was a boy, he had a strong structure, and then she noticed the blonde hair.

Oh crap, please no! Well now he has noticed me. Gah! Now he is flying over, well I can't turn back.

_MALFOY? _

'Weaslette it's a bit late for you to be out isn't it? Especially after curfew. I have to do what this badge signifies.' He pointed to his prefect badge

Ginny just stood there staring at him for a moment,

Malfoy? The person who is so stuck up and big headed can fly that well on a broom? Why didn't I ever notice this?

'Do what you want but I'm staying out here. I know you wont hand me in because you are not allowed out after curfew unless you are on your rounds. And you have threatened me constantly about that badge, yet you haven't done anything about it' She smugly replied

Malfoy gave her an odd look, and then raised an eyebrow at her.

'I too have come to fly, so now that you are done you can kindly GET LOST so I can be by myself' She told him

'Don't think so Weasley, this pitch is too good to be wasted on such useless "talent"' He smirked at her.

'Exactly so you know where the exit is then? Or do you need help flying down there?' She shot back

Before he could say something back Ginny had shot off to the end of the pitch.

&&&&&&

Draco watched the little Weaslette fly away from him.

Maybe she can fly well, all she has to do it get a better broom, and her technique is good, well apart from her grip

He watched her do a few laps, then practice on her stopping and starting.

He didn't realise he had been watching her for so long, and only snapped out when he noticed her heading towards him.

'Cant keep away can you Weasley?' He smirked

'Malfoy are you just going to sit there and watch me? Because I'm sure you could do that from the ground, it you are that obsessed by me'

What? She thinks I am just staring at her, no! I was watching her technique.

_Like how her long hair fly's behind her when she fly's- no, no I mean her starting and stopping. _

'Erugh! Don't paint nasty images in my mind'

'Sure whatever just stop watching, it is really off putting'

Okay… anyhow I really need too get to the Weasley more, I need to flirt! My subtlety is not working… maybe I should be more full on. Hey it's worth a try.

He did a few laps, but kept finding that his eyes were wondering over to see what the she Weasley was doing.

So in the end he flew over to her.

&&&&&&

'Really Weaslette it is painful watching you try, let me show you.' He smirked

She just raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and put her hands out, signalling for him to go ahead.

Can your head GET any bigger?

'Well you see the way you hold the handle? Its all wrong.'

'Way to break it to me softly, but last time I checked, I was pretty good at flying, made it on the Griffindor team and all.' She stated.

'That's great…I really didn't want to know your life story, now do you want me to show you or not?'

She seemed to think it over then gave him a small nod.

'Don't choke it, you have to treat it with care, then you will have more control over it. Would you like someone to just force you to do something? Cause you pain just to get their own way? To prove they can do something, like win the match, and not enjoy it. To get what you want, you have to handle it with care.'

For some strange reason that really makes sense… in more ways then one. Crazy child.

'Ok… like this?' She showed him.

'A little easier, its firm but gentle…if that makes any sense?'

Ginny gave him a small nod.

So the evening went on, Malfoy showed Ginny different techniques to flying, and showed her how to do a flip in the air.

Ginny found she catching on really quickly, him teaching her had a good affect.

'You're a good teacher' Ginny accidentally let slip.

_What? Oh no please I did not just say that out loud? Why? Why?_

'No needs to tell me, Malfoy's are good at everything'

'Except their comebacks' Ginny smirked

I just smirked at him… sweet Merlin I am turning into a Malflette. Nooo I am turning into the female version of my enemy!

But he's not really an enemy is he?

_He has been really nice to me lately and we have actually been getting on pretty well. Strange…_

'Anyhow Malfoy I'm going in' She started to fly towards the ground

'And risk getting caught? Don't you think I should lead you in so you don't end up getting detention?' He asked

'I'm a Weasley, I won't get caught, don't think I am going to walk back to my dorm'

'What other way is there? Flying?' He asked

'Wow you actually got it in one. Well done' She mocked

'You are going to fly to your dorm… okay then why are you walking now?' He asked walking beside her.

'I have this thing about entering and exiting the Quidditch pitch on foot. Weird I know but I have always done it' She shrugged

Malfoy gave a soft laugh.

_I like his laugh. It makes him sound _normal_ hahaha_

'Fine, do as you please'

Ginny mounted her broom and hovered for a second watching as Malfoy did the same.

'What are you doing?' She asked

'Flying you back. What else?' He said simply

'Why would you do that?'

'Because I am not going to let a young lady, Weasley or not, Griffindor or not fly back to her room in the middle of the night, along side the forbidden forest. Also as a prefect, this is what I have to do'

Ginny just looked at him, and before she new she was beaming

He wants to wal- I mean fly me back! Yay! Wow I must be grinning like the Cheshire cat…

Ginny looked at Malfoy beam still in place only to see him smiling back at her.

He is smiling? Merlin her looks hot smiling, even if it is pitch black.

'Great lets go, and don't be too slow now' She laughed

The flew side by side in the night, when Ginny looked up to see the full moon shining down on them, she could see the reflection of the moon on the water of the lake.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had turned to the right and was flying inches above the water.

Malfoy seemed to be doing the same, and he was surprising her more and more as the night went on.

He put one hand down and let it glide gently across the water, making small splashes and ripples, as well as making Ginny's heart melt.

_WHAT! _

I mean it made Ginny's heart _flutter_.

Too soon Ginny saw her dorm window, and started to make her way towards it.

_Maybe if I keep going he will never know… we could fly for longer. Wait, no! _

'Here I am' She smiled

'Great' He returned the smile.

Slowly the space between them started to close, both leaning further and further in.

Ginny's heart was pumping faster then ever.

I'm going to kiss him! He IS really hot so I guess one kiss wont hurt. Oh what the heck I will just do-

Both of them suddenly jumped apart as Ginny's roommate opened the window.

'Ginny! You what are you doing? Do you want to lose us a lot of points before the end of term?' Gemma asked her.

Ginny went to look at Malfoy she noticed he wasn't there. He was already feet below and speeding quickly away.

'Your right I'm sorry, I was just flying.' She replied sadly

'But its after hours. Who were you with anyway? It looked like Malfoy, but then I thought the day you are ever seen with Malfoy…' She rambled

'No! It was not Malfoy. It is none of your business, who it was, but I'm here now and I have not been caught. Merlin you are starting to sound like Hermione' Ginny snapped

Why am I so mad? What happened was for the better right? I would only have regretted it afterwards…

'All right Gin I'm sorry I was just saying' Gemma looked a hurt, making Ginny feel really guilty.

'No its not your fault, its mine, I am the one being all moody' Ginny smiled.

Gemma smiled.

&&&&&&

'Ginny' Came a voice.

NO! Nooo not again, not here, not now! Why? I really need to tell Hermione to stop waking me up. Or I could just put a distraction charm on the door… Well I'm no genius so that's not going to happen anytime soon…

'Ginny!' Her voice came again.

'Go away 'Mione' Ginny mumbled

'Why am I always the one who has to get you up in the mornings? Cant you just ask your room mates?' Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled over to face her now awake.

'No, and if you don't like doing it then don't, I can get up by myself' Ginny snapped

'Then there wouldn't be anyone to get you up, and we all know you wont be able to get up by urself. Now hurry because I do want to have something to eat before lessons, and the common room is packed with shrieking, excited girls so I need to get away' She told her

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes.

'Just hurry up and come see for yourself'

'Okay okay I will be down in 5 minutes' Ginny said getting out of bed.

&&&&&&

The sun was shining warmly through the castle, and it seemed to be a perfect Monday morning.

Ginny entered the common room to find it buzzing.

Who could be this awake at 7:30 in the morning? Weirdo's… 

She saw Gemma with the rest of her roommates reading something on the notice board and squealing.

Walking over to Hermione who was standing by the fireplace.

'What's going on?'

'Go look for yourself' She smiled

Ginny made her way to the board, pushing past some first years and her roommates.

_**Summer Ball!**_

_**If you are in years 5 and above you have the option to attend Hogwarts very own Summer Ball!**_

_**Dates are required, but no Firewhisky or pranks are allowed in, as the gamekeeper Professor Filch will be searching each student.**_

_**The ball will be held in 2 weeks time.**_

**_Friday 23rd July. _**

_**There will be a Hogsmead weekend before for anyone who needs to get any "accessories" **_

_**Signed Professor McGonagall **_

_**Deputy Head.**_

Ginny finished reading, turned round and walked out.

A ball. No way in hell I am attending it, so no point in hanging around and talking about it. What a waste of time. Who comes up with these stupid ideas?

_Although…it could be a laugh…Nah!_

'Ginny!' Came Hermione's voice as she ran to catch up with her.

Ginny didn't stop; she carried on walking making her way towards the great hall.

'Ginny!' Ginny turned round to face her, putting on an innocent face.

'Sorry Hermione I didn't hear you, have you been calling me?' Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione stopped next to her panting slightly.

'Ha ha very funny! Why did you walk out? I waited for you and you walked out.' Hermione was obviously annoyed.

'Sorry but I couldn't stand being in there with those giggling girls'

'Neither could I but I waited! It doesn't matter. What do you think of the ball then?' She asked her.

'Cute. Not my style, so I don't think I will be going.' Ginny stated

Hermione looked a little crestfallen.

'Yea I suppose your right, it's not my thing either, but I had to come up with something, and I _have_ to attend it'

Shit! Did I just stick my foot in it of what? It was Hermione's idea! Of course, I should have realised how she wanted me to go and see for myself. Damn.

'Oh Merlin Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you who had planned it. It sounds like a great idea and everything, but I honestly can't hide from you that it is not my thing. I will come for you though' She added kindly

'No, no don't worry, I prefer it that you have been honest, and I wouldn't put you through all of it just for me' She smiled at Ginny

'Oh thank goodness. I was only saying it to be polite anyway' both girls laughed

They both took their seats at the Griffindor table, and started eating. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet as usual and Ginny just sat and ate quietly, sometimes her eyes wondering over to the Slytherin table to see if a certain blonde haired boy was there.

'Have you got a free period 4th Hermione?' Ginny asked

'No sorry Harry, Ron and I have got charms then. Why did you want to do something?'

'No I was just wondering if you wanted to go sit by the lake, it seems a waste not to make the most of the good weather' Ginny told her.

'Oh sorry Gin, maybe tomorrow then hey?'

'Yea that would be great, I will just go have "alone" time' She teased

After Breakfast both girls headed towards their first lessons.

&&&&&&

Draco and Blaise left Herbology together after being shut in a stuffy greenhouse on a boiling hot day.

'What you got next then Dragon boy?' Blaise Teased, whilst Draco just scowled at him.

'Never call me that again Zabini! Your mother wont be please if you came home chopped up in your trunk now would she?' Draco snapped

'Funny. What you got next then?' Blaise asked

'Nothing I have 4th off today. What you got?'

' I have Charms.' He moaned as he read his timetable.

The walked for a few moments in silence, nearing the lake

'So are you going to search for the Grifflette? You really should crack on with that bet. Not even you can only take one week making her fall for you.' He grinned

'I still have three weeks, and actually I have got really far with it, not that you would know. I don't need to tail her to make her fall for me. That may be your tactic but its not mine' Draco said smirking before he walked off towards the lake.

Sitting under the beach tree on the edge of the lake, Draco just sat there thinking, planning, and scheming.

The more I try to get this girl to fall for me, the more I get to know her, and the more I get to know her, the more I get to like her. This is not what was meant to happen, she was meant to fall for me, not the other way round. Argh! I am a Malfoy, it is just a phase, and I can always have Pansy for my sloppy seconds. No scrap that.

And speaking of the devil Draco could now see the little Weaslette making her way towards him smiling.

Ha! She has already fallen for me, and I only ALMOST kissed her. Wow I am good.

'Hey Malfoy' She said cheerfully

'Weaslette why are you talking to me openly in public?'

Ginny's expression suddenly changed and a frown was forming on her delicate features.

'What? After always talking to me, you now don't want to? Make up your mind Malfoy!' She snapped as she got up and started to walk away.

'Weasley wait!' She stopped and turned round

_Wow she really listens to me…_

'I didn't mean it like that, its just whenever you talk to me, its either in the kitchens when no one is there, or detention, or in the hidden cove. What else am I supposed to think?' he explains

She seems to think it over realising that what he is saying is true, then walks back and sits down next to him.

He raises an eyebrow and then moves over so she ban lean against the trunk.

'So what did you come over for?' He eventually asks

'Just thought would come and say hey, seeing as it is what friends do' She told him

_Friend? I'm a friend to her already? Wow I'm really good…_

'Friend? Who's your friend?' He smirked at her

He saw a flicker of pain in her eyes for a moment before she forced a smile and threw a witty comment back.

&&&&&&

Ginny sat with Malfoy all of fourth period and through most of lunch, not really knowing why they were sitting with each other, but the convocation would never run dry.

Moments later a group of Hufflepuff 6th years walked past talking excitedly, not even sparing a glance their way.

'What are they babbling so excitedly about?' Malfoy asked

'I will give you a clue' Ginny said before getting up.

Suddenly, not knowing what made her do it she started dancing with thin air.

She had got a lot of practice because of the Yule Ball, but this time she was only messing around.

She heard Malfoy laughing behind her, and realised that she had got a little carried away, so she laughed and landed herself next to him.

'Any ideas?' She asked him

'I completely forgot about the ball, not that I'm going to go anyway. Should have thought that this is all that is going to be on peoples minds for the next two weeks'

'You not going? Aw and I bet Pansy was hoping that the Slytherin prince was going to whisk her off her feet on to the dance floor' She mocked

She looked at Malfoy to see a horrified expression fixed on his face.

'She… she ' He chocked 'She wants me to what?' he spat

Ginny cracked up laughing.

Ha ha! What a priceless moment. Never seen the little ferret look so scared.

'Calm down you little ferret, it was a _joke_ ever heard of that?' She teased.

He glared at her for a moment then his face softened.

'So who are you going with the ball then little Weasel?' He asked her

'What makes you think I'm going?'

'Well seeing as Granger came up with the idea I thought you would be'

'Yea well I did offer to go for her, but she said she wouldn't put me through all of that. But you are a prefect so isn't it your duty to go?' Ginny asked

'Your point being…?'

'Wow so the ferret knows how to be a rebel. I really must have rubbed off on you' She smirked

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Rubbed off on me? Weaslette I don't really what to know what your dreams about me include thanks…'

'Erugh! Don't be so disgusting. Just because you are to pussy to go to the ball, for no good reason'

'And what's your reason then?'

'I cant stand those things, and I don't really want to go with a boy who is only going to think about one thing. Oh and that's another thing, I don't have a date.' She told him honestly

'What boy are you thinking about? Wow if its Potter I never would have thought he had it in him…still obsessed with him then?' He smirked

'What? No! That was in like second year. Just because you always stay by Pansy twenty-four-seven'

'No actually I stay as far away from Pansy as I can, twenty-four-seven.'

'Ok whatever Malfoy…So what is your excuse?' She asked him

'Do I really need one? I helped to organise this stupid thing, it's going to be full of soppy teenagers that I would quite like to stay away from. And also the fact that if anyone found out I was going, Pansy would make sure I was her date' He told her honestly.

Ginny stood up, ready to leave to go for lunch, when a brilliant idea struck her.

Ok…oh wait! I have a BRILLIANT idea…even if I do say so myself, it would be funny to see Pansy's facewhenif she found out Malfoy had a date, and it wasnt her! haha I'm evil... 

'Fair enough. But I _dare _you to go. Take someone no one would have guessed you would take. Someone that will shock the whole school, keep them talking for ages. But… she cant be a Slytherin. OH and... you have to tell Pansy she isnt your date in front of every one'

Ha ha this will be funny. He is going to have a hard time finding someone. And it will be a bonus seeing Pansy's face

'You are saying I have to go to this stupid ball? You really do have high expectations' He said sarcastically'That's a pretty simple dare, even for you' He smirked

'How is it? I thought it was pretty good actually, I might come along just to laugh' She teased

'Fine. So anyway I wanted to ask you something' He looked at her 'No actually I wanted to dare you to do something'

Ginny looked at him quite confused.

'Go on then' She urged

'I dare you to be my date for the ball' he smiled

'WHAT? I'm not going so I cant sorry…'

What was that? AHH help! I do not want to go with him. All the Griffindor's will freak! Ron will freak! As will the other 2. Help, help, help!

'Don't be scared Weasley, I wont bite. But you asked me not to bring anyone in my own house, someone that would shock the whole school. And I think it would be quite funny watching all their faces when they see us together.' He smiled

Ginny almost laughed.

That really would be a priceless moment. I will- we will go down in history…ok well maybe not that far. It would be a laugh, Pansy would probably cry, and I would get to open the dance! How many people are going to be jealous…? Not that I really care.

'Ha ha fine Malfoy your on.' She said before walking away.

Ginny stopped just before the oak doors, and looked around to see Malfoy walking off towards the Quidditch pitch.

'OI!' She shouted

Wow I do a good impression of Ron… 

He turned round, not that far away with a confused expression on his face.

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

'Oh Dracie we are going to make the most _perfect_ couple!' she squealed

And a good impression of Pansy 

Releasing herself from his tense body she laughed and ran off, leaving Malfoy standing there half scared and half shocked.

* * *

Hey i hope this chappy was ok.

Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas

PLF

xXx


	7. Of trials and Shoulders to cry on

Hey SO sorry it has taken so long. Hope it is ok.** REVIEW :)**

* * *

So Ginny had agreed to go to the ball with her supposed "enemy" after telling one of her best friends she wasn't going. 

Now they will defiantly find out when she opens the dance on Malfoy's arm, dancing next to Hermione.

Well at least it will be a surprise 

Malfoy still had to tell Pansy she wasn't his date in front of everyone, and Ginny couldn't wait to see it.

Surprisingly Ginny felt quite excited for the ball, not in the sense that she was going round squealing and looking at ball gowns like the other girls, but because she hasn't had a fun, crazy night in so long she would like to see how this turns out.

Making her way down to breakfast, after telling Hermione to go ahead, Ginny sat down across from both Harry and Ron, with Hermione next to her. She smiled at Ron and gave Harry a small wave. He seemed slightly nervous, not managing to make eye contact with her.

'Harry are you ok?' She asked him.

He seemed to give Ron a sideways glance before responding.

'Y- Yea fine thanks Ginny, what 'bout you?'

'Yea I'm fine thank you'

Small chitchat was made, and all four of them got up to go to first lessons apart from Harry, who had his first lesson off.

&&&&&&

Ginny found her day passed rather slowly, when it came to lunchtime she was ready to go sit by the lake and relax.

Every time she ran into Harry she found that he was rather jittery around her, and almost nervous.

Eventually after grabbing some food and taking it to sit down by the lake at the end of the day, Ginny was rather curious as to why he was acting so strangely.

Ginny heard someone move beside her, and turning to see she noticed Harry coming to sit next to her. Fidgeting with his hands.

'Hey Harry, you ok?' She asked him

'I-... umm yea I'm good thanks. Listen Ginny… well there is a Quidditch practice tomorrow evening, and our first game is against Slytherin, so I am hoping to get a lot of practice in. The game will be in 2 weeks' He spat out quickly

'Practice? Did I miss the trials?'

Harry seemed to relax a little bit before answering.

'Well yea that's what I meant, the trials' He laughed

'Okay. Great. I will see you there then captain'

'So… are- are you going to the ball? The summer ball thing?' He started fidgeting with his hands again.

'I'm not too sure, I might be but I might not be'

_What the hell is going on! Please, please, please don't tell me Harry likes me. No he wouldn't, he never has, and he isn't going to suddenly start now. Gah_

'Oh so does this mean you have had an offer, but- but you don't know whether to accept or not?' He asked slightly crestfallen

'Ha ha maybe, but I'm not sure I like the idea of going, I know Hermione organised it but I am still thinking about it at the moment' She replied honestly

Well that IS true, but I don't know why I don't want to go with Harry, if he asked me a month ago I would have jumped at the chance. This is one crazy mixed up world.

'Oh right, well I'm not too sure if I will be going. If neither of us go, we could probable just hang round for a bit hey?' He looked at her hopefully.

_Okay there is no way I can be reading these signs wrong. I really think Harry likes me._

'Yea maybe, but like I said I am still thinking about it' Ginny smiled at him.

&&&&&&

The next day came fairly quickly, and Ginny found herself looking forward to Quidditch practice more and more.

News had got round that Dean Thomas was also trying out for the position as chaser, but people were constantly coming up to Ginny telling her she would be fine.

The thrill of competing against Dean was exciting. When they went out, it was the one thing he held against her. Being better at him at Quidditch.

Now she knew there was not much competition but she couldn't help getting excited to rub it in his face.

_Haha I'm sorry but who wouldn't rub it in his face when all he did was hold it against me when we were going out? Haha Dean Haha. Okay I know I am evil._

&&&&&&

After scribbling down as much of her homework as she could, Ginny ran to get her broomstick, ignoring the glares and smirks Dean was sending her way as she left the common room.

_I can get food later. I will be hungrier then._

She made her way down to the pitch noticing what a beautiful summers evening it was.

When she got down there she saw Harry doing a few drills, warming people up for keeper positions. She saw Ron lining up for his go.

Ginny mounted her broom and did a few laps away from the trials.

_I need more of a challenge than just Dean. Why does no one try? I mean okay I am quite good, but like everyone else I got here by practice, they should at least try to challenge me._

_And I am not meaning this in a bigheaded way… _

'Hey Ginny! Come on its chaser trials' Harry called down to her.

_Wow that's the line of people trying out for chaser? This is bigger than I thought. Maybe this will be worth it after all. Haha this is going to be fun._

Ginny watched the others do their trials, Harry had set up some obstacles, and charmed the quaffle to go in weird directs as if it had been throw weirdly- extremely weirdly.

He timed the speed and how well they could dodge other players well.

Soon enough it was Deans go, and Ginny took a seat to watch.

He managed to catch the quaffle four out of five times.

He has quick speed.

He dodged the first player...

…And the other,

Dodged the bludger.

Caught the quaffle thrown towards him.

Dodged the third player.

He was going for the post.

Ginny was sitting on the edge of her seat.

He aims for the goal.

He scores!

_WHAT! When did Dean ever get so good? Ahh help. Its okay I can do this. I wouldn't have been chosen for the team otherwise._

'Okay Ginny its your turn. Make us proud' Harry grinned.

_What happened to you being all awkward in front of me?_

Ginny kicked off the ground.

The quaffle was coming towards her; she watched it come towards her when suddenly it changed direction. Ginny lurched to grab it and missed.

_Crap!_

Here it comes again. Ginny is ready this time, it changes direction and she quickly grabs it, her hands closing tightly around it.

The next three shots were the same. So she caught four out of five of the shots.

_Okay now my speed. I can do this._

When Harry shouted go Ginny kicked of and sped towards the post as fast as she could. Her broom wasn't going as fast as usual.

Her grip on the broom was so firm her hands were starting to ache.

As she made to turn around the post and speed back, she jerked her broom so bad she clicked her neck.

'Ow' She moaned to herself.

She new by the time she was flying back that it was no good. She had messed up.

If I work extra hard on my dodging and shooting, then I can still have a chance.

'Okay Ginny you know what to do' Harry nodded at her.

Ginny couldn't speak. She just nodded back and kicked off.

The first player made there towards her.

Double dodge. Do the double dodge.

Ginny made to go one way, tricking the player, when suddenly she changed direction dodging the player skilfully.

_YES!_

There was no time for stopping, Ginny carried on dodging the next player by diving underneath them.

She didn't notice straight away, but managed to dodge it safely.

She saw a girl with the quaffle and kept her eyes on her.

Next moment it was thrown at her. Ginny only just managed to catch it, making her almost lose control. She dodged the last player perfectly, and sped towards the goal.

Ginny held the quaffle ready to shoot.

Aim.

And throw.

The quaffle was in a good position when it started to lose height, and fell to the ground.

_Wh- what? That was a good throw wasn't it?_

There was a dull "thud" when the quaffle hit the sand beneath them, and Ginny felt like a rock was wedged in her throat.

She flew towards Harry, hoping that it would be OK.

She had been on the team. Today was just an off day…

…_Wasn't it? _

Harry seemed to have a similar expression on his face.

'Are you okay Ginny?' He looked at her concernedly.

Ginny couldn't speak. Instead she gave him a small nod keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

'So…who got it then?' Dean asked

'What? Can't I have another go? I was just having an off moment' Ginny tried to protest, her voice croaky, and slightly shaky.

'An off moment? What about all of the other people who have tried out? They could say that as well, but it wouldn't be fair if Harry only let you try again, would it Harry?' Dean smirked

'Ah well… I guess- guess not.' Harry said stiffly.

Ginny was trying her hardest to bite back her tears.

She turned on her heel and left the pitch, noticing Malfoy sitting in the stands by the exit, watching her.

Ginny kept her eyes on the floor in front of her, tears threatening to fall.

She got outside the Quidditch stadium and couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her broom, letting it fall to the ground, running to the cove where she had spent most of her afternoons.

The tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face. She was over come with her sobs and hiccupping.

She was crying so much she didn't notice someone approach her.

'Weasley.' A deep voice said.

Ginny lifted her head to see who was standing in front of her.

Her tear stained eyes met the pale grey ones of Draco Malfoy's.

'G- Go away Ma- Malfoy' She hiccupped ' I'm no- not in the moo- mood'

'Well if I left this behind then it would most probably have been nicked' He told her.

'Why wou- would you ca-care?' She snapped.

'Fine I will leave you then' He said placing her broom beside her.

Ginny looked up at him, their eyes locked for a moment. She new she didn't really want him to leave. She needed someone to talk to, but she was upset and angry, who wouldn't snap at him?

He seemed to know what she was thinking and sat beside her.

'Did you forget about what I taught you?' He asked her gently

She gave him a quizzical look, and hiccupped again.

'Wha- what do you mean?'

'When we were out the other night flying? I told you not to choke the broom when you were turning it. Forcing it to do something for your benefit, just doesn't work, you have to have control over the situation, and the broom will move easily because you wont be overwhelmed to make it work' He explained

_Shit! I completely forgot about that. ARGH!_

Ginny was mentally kicking herself.

'When you went to turn, you knew you weren't going so fast, mainly because you weren't lying as flat on your broom as you could, and you were so forceful trying to turn the broom around, you jerked it.'

'I don't ne- need you to come here and te- tell me all my fa- faults Malfoy!' She snapped

'I'm not. You panicked. Anyone would have done the same. Seeing Thomas' performance shocked you, making you forget most things.'

Ginny knew she had done just this and hearing it made her feel slightly better, knowing that maybe it wasnt that she was really bad, but that she had panicked.

'But the- there is no way I ca- can prove to th- them that I can do- do it. Dean Ha- has made the team. I am- I am…out' She sobbed

The thought had just struck her about how bad it was. It felt like there was a rock sitting in her stomach.

The tears started to leak out her eyes again and the sobs started a new round.

'For some reason I don't think you were that bad' He teased 'there was something wrong with your quaffle. When you threw it, you threw it with force, and suddenly it slowed down and fell. That's not right.' He seemed to be thinking about it, so Ginny didn't disturb him.

'When you grabbed the quaffle for the second time, did you get a good grip on it?' He asked her.

She shook her head 'No, I almost missed, I only caught hold of it by my finger tips' She told him confusedly.

'Someone must have meddled with it because I saw that ball move back, not like any of the other throws, I no Potter had charmed them, but not to move away from your grasp'

Ginny didn't no what to think. If Dean, or whoever it was that had meddled with he quaffle had ruined her chances of being on the team for this year.

The thought made fresh tears spring to Ginny's eyes.

Malfoy spent the time with her, trying to make her see the positive side of things, and make her happier in general.

The sun was setting over the trees, and Ginny's mood had been lifted incredibly.

'Have you had anything to eat tonight then?' Malfoy asked her

'No I was supposed to go after trials' Ginny's face fell.

'Well we better go grab something from the kitchens then' He jumped up smiling at her.

'I like this side of you' She said before thinking

_Crap. Oops. Ah well…_

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

'This _side_ of me?' He asked amusedly 'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

'No, well its like whenever I see you around school, you have this tough mask, which I have never seen you lift for anyone apart from me or Blaise.' She told him.

_Okay I am being quite honest with him. Lets hope he doesn't take offence…_

'Yea I suppose' He shrugged

_Huh?_

'That's it? You are not even going to tell me why?'

'You didn't ask' He teased

'OK. Fine. Why do you put up this mask for everyone around you apart from me and Blaise?'

'Well, having a name like a Malfoy, means having a lot to live up to. Having a father like my own, means you have to work a lot to please him. I arrive here, putting on a hard man act, placed into Slytherin, already got the name as a Malfoy so I have to keep it up. I cant let everyone see I am some soft hearted Nancy' He joked

'Well thanks for saving the Nancy side of you for just Blaise and I to see.' Ginny laughed walking beside him. 'I can see what you mean about your name. Does that not piss you off beyond belief? Merlin, that would drive me crazy. I hate having to live up to so much, especially with all my brothers'

'Yea well not having anyone in my family to compare myself to I never know weather I am making my parents proud- if they ever could be- of me or not, whereas you can set goals for yourself to achieve'

'Yea but do you know how high those goals would have to be? I have six brothers, I would have no social life, and my brain wouldn't hack it. I am not as smart as Percy, I cant force myself to be, yet everyone expects me to.' Ginny sighed.

'Ah well cheer up lil red, we all have problems' He tickled the pair and opened the door for Ginny to crawl through.

When the house elves took their orders both Malfoy and Ginny took a seat at the table they had sat at a couple of times before.

'So Weasley-'

'Why do you always call me that?' Ginny interrupted

'What? Weasley?' She nodded 'Because that's your surname…?'

'And? I am supposed to be your date and you keep calling me by my last name.' She teased

'Well when have you ever called me Draco?' He asked

'Fair point. Okay fine. I dare you never to call me Weasley, Weaslette, Little red, She Weasley or any of them ever again'

'Only if you never call me Malfoy' He replied

'Deal.' She stuck her hand out.

'One more thing, what about in public? I do have to keep my name up'

Ginny's heart fell ever so slightly.

'Sure.' And both hands connected. The deal was made. In public they were enemies, and privately they were friends.

_Wow talk about being made to feel special. Please note my sarcasm._

* * *

**READ THIS!**

Okay u have read it, dont just exit the screen and move on. Why not make me extra happy and review my chapter?

I WILL love you forever, and will review you back!

please!

**REVIEW!**


	8. Of false smiles and confrontation

Hey sorry ANOTHER late reply

goin on holiday for a bit now so it going to be another wait im afraid

thank you fro taking the time to read!

* * *

'Hey Gemma!' Hermione's voice rang through the dormitory.

'Hey' Gemma replied.

_Am I awake, or still asleep? My dream is so good…. Come back Dra-_

'Surprise, surprise someone is still asleep' Hermione said coming over to Ginny's bed

She shook Ginny a bit to wake her up.

Ginny's eyes opened and glared at Hermione.

Then the memories of the day before came flooding back.

_Argh… Anyway going back to sleep…_

Hermione saw the comprehension dawn on Ginny's face.

'I'm not feeling well Hermione, I will meet you down at breakfast in a bit.' Ginny mumbled sleepily.

'No Ginny you cant run away from this. Harry told me about what happened, but you cant give up that quickly. People are going to start talking if you don't turn up for breakfast'

'They would have already started talking' Ginny said

'And? Show them that you are better then that. Go down stairs and act like it hasn't affected you, don't give Dean that satisfaction' Hermione told her sternly

_Gah she is right. But I just want to curl up and cry. Other girls cry over their eyeliner smudging and yet I can't cry over being beaten by my arrogant ex-boyfriend who took my place on the Quidditch team? Argh!_

'Fine! I will meet you down there, and I mean _in_ the great hall. I don't want you hovering around here. I will be questioned enough today' Ginny all but snapped.

Hermione looked completely unaffected by this and simply nodded 'OK I will see you in a bit. Bye Gemma'

She turned and walked out of the dormitory, and Gemma gave her a small wave before turning back to getting changed.

&&&&&&

_OK I'm fine. I can do this. Just smile and be cheery but not too false. Just walk down the steps. Move legs, MOVE!_

Ginny walked down the stairs of the girl's dormitory, false smile in place, and the fake bounce in her step. Yet if you looked into her eyes you could see the pain.

Quidditch was the one sport she was good at.

Sure her brothers were good at it too, but so was she.

It was her hidden talent, she wasn't the smartest or the funniest or the best-looking Weasley, all she was known as was the 'she Weasley'.

But having Quidditch made her more noticed.

Dean stole that from her, Dean, her ex.

He knew it was the one thing she loved, her passion.

She knew he knew because she remembered telling him when they were going out.

No one truly knows how she feels but something that night made her tell Dean about it.

_Big mistake._

So no matter how much she tried to be false and cheery, the pain was still there hidden behind her eyes.

&&&&&&&

Walking past the bulletin board in the common room, after receiving a few glances, Ginny noticed a notice pinned up on the notice board.

Hogwarts students. 

There will be a Hogsmead trip this weekend for all pupils to have a chance to get any necessaries for the Summer Ball.

Pupils who have failed to get their permission slip signed will not be permitted to attend.

Deputy Head M. McGonagall

Ginny finished reading and walked on. She could feel the eyes of other pupils on her.

Climbing down the stairs leading towards the great hall Ginny had to remind herself to be cheery and happy not let any think she is down. 

So when she walked in she acted like those glances she was getting weren't aimed at her.

And when she saw Deans smirking face, he acted like it didn't faze her, yet to see those eyes shining so brightly at the fact that he had caused her pain made her mad.

She saw the sincere faces of the golden trio and made her way to sit next to them.

'Hey Gin' Ron greeted her 'Listen if that Thomas gives you any hassle just let me know. He cant get away with what he has done.'

Ginny smiled at her brother. He was only doing this to protect her.

_I won't bother letting you know, I will be in there myself strangling him with my own bare hands. The bastard, I know he did something to my quaffle, and when I find out so help me Merlin I will not be able to control myself._

'Thanks' She nodded

'Ginny, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, I mean if I could have given you another chance I would have, but Dean was quick on the case and it would have been really unfair. I'm really sorry' Harry told her

'Its not your fault Harry, there is no point dwelling on what happened. But I just can't get my head around the fact that my quaffle lost power. I guess I just needed to practice more. Dean won fair and square'

Ginny now had to try and hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, and get rid of the painful lump in her throat.

_He is not worth it. I can sense him watching, I can fight this. ARGH! I just want to tell him he is an arrogant, egotistical prat and I hope he falls of his broom in the match. See I mean I'm not going to be harsh or anything… just honest._

'I still don't understand how it happened. Harry and Ron both explained what they saw and it doesn't sound normal. Someone must have meddled with the quaffle Ginny' Hermione cut in

'Yea that's what D- I mean what I thought. I don't want to seem big headed but I know I throw powerfully and that was a powerful throw, so I don't understand how it lost power and fell. But still… there is no way of proving this to anyone. Dean won'

Ginny couldn't face eating.

She stood up and left the hall, but not before swiftly giving Dean the finger with her false smile still in place.

&&&&&&

Ginny, furious with herself reached her dormitory and pulled out her timetable grumbling furiously.

_I caved; I gave him the finger and gave him the response he was looking for. How am I going to cope with a whole day, maybe even a whole week if no more gossip comes up, with Dean rubbing the fact that everyone is talking about me in my face._

'Potions!' Ginny moaned 'that's all I need'

Ginny grabbed her bag and stormed out of her room.

&&&&&&

Ginny entered potions, not paying any attention abut who was looking at her.

She took a seat at the back and even though Snape was talking she wasn't really listening.

Potions were one of her best subjects, but she rarely enjoyed it having Snape as a teacher.

'…Can you Miss Weasley?'

Ginny snapped back to reality hearing the mention of her name.

Most of the class had turned round to look at her.

'Uh…sorry professor I … didn't catch all of that' She replied

'How much of it did you catch then?' Snape asked.

'Um…none of it?' She heard a few people snicker but didn't move.

'Hmm, is that what you were doing at try outs then?' Snape sneered, and a few gasps and whispers could be heard. Of course the Slytherins were loving every minute of it.

_What! How DARE he. He has NO right to bring that up that has NOTHING to do with him. Greasy Git._

'I- I'm sorry?' Ginny asked shocked.

'I said, that must have been what you were doing at tryouts, not paying attention. Word has it your not on the team anymore' He replied

_Slimy piece of scum! ARGH!_

'I'm sorry professor but I don't think that is any of your business, and it does not relate to the task' Ginny growled

'Last time I checked Miss Weasley; I was the Professor taking the lesson. Not you.'

'Ha! She just doesn't want to face the fact that her team is going to lose to us next week and all she can do is sit back in her hand-me-downs' Snickered James Neilson from Slytherin

_Ok deep breaths! NO! No I cant! I hate him! I hate Snape! I hate that house!_

'Yea? Well at least I had the talent in the first place to make it on the team. You shallow Git, only your house would really care about what I wear wouldn't it?'

Ginny shoved everything in her bag and stood up.

'And where do you think you are going miss Weasley? I do believe my lesson has not finished yet. 10 house points from Griffindor for your rudeness' Snape smirked

'To be honest with you, I don't really care' Ginny growled and stormed out.

&&&&&&

_Wankers! All of them I hate them. Why do they set out to ruin people's lives? They are no better then anyone else. In fact they are worse, with their families that go around murdering innocent people_

Ginny kept walking, not knowing where she was going but she didn't care, she just let her feet take her wherever they wanted, she needed to calm down.

_I should have known that Snape would make a dig at me._

Ginny found herself at the Herbology green houses, and walked around the back to sit down.

She laid on her back and tried to let the calmness of everything wrap around her.

_I can't let this stress me out._

_I shouldn't let it stress me out._

_If I can get the attention off me then I will be fine._

_But I know that the next time someone says anything to me about it I am going to blow._

She heard the bell ring to signal the lesson change, but she had a free period so she headed off towards the common room.

As Ginny entered the common room a few heads lifted, but nothing much happened.

That was until she saw Dean sitting with Seamus by the unlit fire.

_Why do people make such a big deal out of something so small? All I need to do is head towards my dormitory and I will be fine._

'Yea trials start tomorrow night Seamus' Dean all but shouted to a confused Seamus.

Seamus looked up and around the room to see if he was actually speaking to someone else, when his eyes landed on Ginny who had stopped dead.

Comprehension dawned on his face and he sent her an apologetic glance.

Ginny made to move on, constantly telling herself that he was not worth it.

'Yea people have been congratulating me for making it on the team, said it was about time people other than Weasley's got on. Said we should be seeing some _real_ talent from now on' Dean was speaking loudly but still writing very slowly.

Other people in both 6th and 7th years that had periods off had stopped to look what was going on.

'The day anyone classes you as "talent" is the day Snape cheers for you! Maybe more Weasley's made it on the team becauseWE have _real_ talent!' Ginny snapped

'Don't get too big headed now Ginny, especially as I am the one on the team not you' Dean snickered raising his head to talk to her.

'How am I the one getting bigheaded Dean? You know what? I give up! Fine you get to be chaser. Congratulations. I hope you know the morning I have been through because of you! For fuck sake you probably wouldn't care' Ginny shouted and stormed off to the dormitories leaving a speechless Dean behind

&&&&&&

Ginny spent most of her lessons sitting at the back, thinking and waiting.

She wanted the day to end; she wanted something new to happen, something to take peoples minds off her.

Ginny not making it onto the team, oh what gossip! Really they should all get a life.

She walked down to lunch as soon as the bell rang.

She wanted to eat and get out.

Ginny was just about to enter the great hall when she walked into something that knocked her backwards.

She shut her eyes waiting for the 'Oof' but felt someone's grip around her back before she had the chance to hit the floor.

'Watch were your walking… Ginny' She opened her eyes only to meet the steel grey ones of Draco Malfoy.

'I could say the same for you'

'Yea but I'm not the one that wasn't looking or who fell over' He smiled

'Yea ok I get it don't make my mood worse.' She snapped

'Oh please Wea- Ginny, tell me you haven't been listening to what everyone has been saying?' He smirked at her.

'To be honest they can say it behind my back. I wouldn't give a crap. But the fact that the people in your pathetic house have nothing better to do with their time, apart from find any gossip they can and rub it in my face is just sad. And Dean is soakin' it all up because he is a wanker' Ginny rambled

When she stopped she looked at the amused expression on Draco's face and laughed.

'I hope you know that used to do that too, and well Thomas always was a wanker from the start' He smiled

Ginny laughed. She hadn't laughed for the whole day.

Yes that's right the light spirited Ginny who was always smiling and who always had a bounce in her step had not smiled (realistically) for the whole day.

'Used to? And here I am thinking you still do' She teased 'Anyway all I need is for the attention to be off me for a while and I will be able to cope better'

'Well seeing as you are my date, and I still do have part of my dare to fulfil, I am yet again here to save the day' He smirked

Ginny racked her brains trying to remember what part of the dare he still had to complete.

_Take someone to the ball… and… what was it? Um he can't go with Pansy… OF COURSE!_

'Of course, you have to make a sceptical of Pansy when you turn her down' Ginny laughed

'I have been waiting to run into you to get this over with, she has been doing my nut in every waking hour'

_He's been waiting to run into me? Aw shucks…_

'Okay well lunch would be the perfect time seeing as most of the school will be there' She said

'Yea, yea whatever Weasley just keep walking' He sneered at her

_What? Weasley? Why has he brushed me off?_

'Sorry?' She gaped at him

'Draco!' Shouted a voice

'God Blaise you scared me, I was thinking it was Pansy and posse out to get me' Draco laughed

_Oh I get it. The mask…_

'More date taunting huh? Hey little Red, heard 'bout what happened' Blaise said apologetically

'Yea well life's a bitch, you got to get over it I guess' Ginny half smiled

'Hmm, so this looks cosy, what you two talking about?' Blaise raised an eyebrow

'Don't see why that is any of your business' Draco said

'Alright mate calm down' He winked at Draco 'Anyway Pansy and posse were not that far behind so unless you want to get bombarded lets move'

'Yea more of Pansy and I just might blow' Draco gave Ginny a secret wink with a small smile on his lips.

&&&&&&

Draco and Blaise walked into the great hall with Ginny a few steps behind.

Once Ginny was out of ear shot Blaise turned to Draco

'How are things going with red? You both looked a little cosy, and look you can always just give me the goods and we will forget the bet' Blaise grinned

'Yea exactly if things looked cosy that means she is taking a liking to me, meaning I am going to win this bet and well you, you are going to have to lose that last bit of dignity you seem to hold onto' Draco smirked

_Hopefully…_

'Yea but still, just because this is a dare to make her fall for you, doesn't mean you have to hurt her. That whole Quidditch story must have hurt her.' Blaise told Draco honestly

'Yea yea save the sad stories' Draco said sitting o the bench on the Slytherin table.

'Draceee!' came a loud screech from the great hall entrance

'Oh please Merlin, one day I just might hit that girl' Draco growled

'Yea good luck with her, I am not sitting around having to listen to her whining whilst one of her mates latches onto me' Blaise said getting up and moving to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle

Draco just shot him a death glare, which was returned with a grin.

_Git._

'Draco! Babe listen we need to talk' Came Pansy's drilling voice.

'Yea we will do that later' He said

Draco turned round and locked eyes with Ginny, she seemed to be waiting for him to do it because people were all entering the hall at this point.

'Its about the ball- '

'Not now Pansy' Draco snapped

'Babe you have been saying that all day. Is there something wrong? Because we should really go to Hogsmead this weekend and start to get our stuff' She babbled on

'I don't care about the ball! For fuck sake Pansy even if I did I would not go with you! Take a hint and latch onto someone else for once. You never take a hint do you? I. Don't. Like. You. Now leave me ALONE!' Draco shouted.

He stood up and walked out of the silently shocked hall, catching Ginny's eye and seeing the grin placed on her face.

She mouthed 'thank you' to him and he smiled.

He felt like what he had done was worth it. He made her happy.

_I mean… just because I need to win the bet._

&&&&&&

So it was obvious that for the rest of the day Ginny was smiling her normal sincere smile.

She hadn't forgotten the fact that she was not chaser, because every time she thought about it, it still hurt.

But that is why she was smiling. She was not thinking about it.

She was thinking about the way Draco had come through for her, it had made her day to see him shout that to Pansy.

Of course everyone was now talking about what had happened to Pansy, even the Slytherins themselves because they follow Draco like a flock of sheep.

&&&&&&

Ginny was sitting with the golden trio by the unlit fire that evening talking about what had happened with Pansy, and the conversation slowly changed to the Summer Ball

'Hey Hermione I really think I'm going to have to check your amazing ball out, I mean you really do need a professionals opinion' She teased

'That's great, so you're coming?' Ginny nodded 'Really? Have you got a date?'

Ginny blushed and tried to hide a smile.

'Maybe…' She laughed

Ron's head shot up.

'Who? IF it is Dean I swear I will knock his head off, he cant be mean to you and then take you' Ron started.

'Why would I go with Dean? Well its not okay?' Ginny said

Ron mealy shrugged and got on with his essay.

'So?' Hermione urged.

'So what?' Ginny asked puzzled

'Who is it? That your going to the ball with I mean…'

'Oh…it's a surprise, you have to wait and see' She smirked

'Fine' Hermione stuck her tongue out 'Anyway who are you two going with?' She asked Harry and Ron.

'I... um well, I don't have anyone to go with at the moment' Harry stuttered.

'Yea me neither mate' Ron agreed 'unless you want to come with me Hermione?' Ron asked hopefully

'Hmm maybe, I will have to get back to you' She smiled.

Ron just gaped at her.

'What? That's all I get? Pfft, women…'

All four of them laughed, and Ginny could stop herself blushing, or get rid of that feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

_Maybe the ball is going to be better then I ever thought..._

* * *

Thank you for reading

xXx


	9. Of sneaky plans & drunken kisses

'Millicent, I need a word' Pansy asked sternly in the Slytherin common room.

Millicent Bullstrode was sitting by the fire talking to one of the older Slytherin girls.

Millicent gave her a wary look but followed anyway.

'So? What is t then Pansy?' Millicent asked.

'Right. I have some information that I haven't shared with anyone. Information concerning a certain… Griffindor.' Pansy smirked

'Okay… but why does this concern me? Can't you get one of your little lap dogs to help you?'

Pansy gave her a dark stare but carried on none the less.

'I will go into more details once I know if you are willing to help me.' Pansy snapped

'I may help you. What does it involve doing? And what is in it for me?' Millicent asked

'It will involve you helping me to publicly humiliate someone, a Griffindor. Is that satisfaction not enough?'

'Hmm. It would be good to see but if you throw in a batch of sugar quills then you have a deal' She smirked at Pansy.

Pansy contemplated it for a second before answering.

_This is the only person who will be good enough to help me. One batch may be all right._

'Fine. One batch of sugar quills, I will pick them up in Hogsmead this Sunday.'

'Great. Now who and why do you want to humiliate this person? And in what way?' Millicent asked

A wicked grin spread across Pansy's face and the evil glint in her eye was hard to miss.

'It is about Ginny Weasley' Millicent immediately grinned. Weasley's were not very popular in the Slytherin house. 'Blaise and Draco seem to have a bet to make the little Weaslette fall for Draco in a month. Draco seems to be taking drastic measures, or he is falling for her himself, which we both know is unlikely.

' Anyway she seems to be softening to him, and for some reason I think she is the little slut he has decided to take with him to the ball. Also when Draco made… a sceptical of me in the great hall yesterday, when I turned around and saw her mouth 'thank you' to him. Obviously she was part of that little game.'

'Carry on…' Millicent urged

'Yes, well I am going to have a little chat with the little Weasley to see it I can detected any signs of her going to the ball with Draco. See, little Ginny Weasley has twice now come up to me being unbearable sweet, trying to get on my good side after making a mockery of me a few weeks ago. Naturally I thought this was part of a game between herself and Draco, so I played along. Now she thinks I like her I can innocently ask her about the ball and whom she is going with.

'If she is indeed going with Draco then that is fine, I will wait until after the ball, until after the gossip has died down slightly until we drop the bombshell on her' Pansy grinned

'Yes, but what is the bombshell?' Millicent asked.

'Honestly Milly, you really should listen. The bombshell is the fact that all she is is a little game between two Slytherins. Draco is merely playing with her heart, pushing the right buttons then dropping her like a ton of bricks' Pansy cackled

'And that is all very amusing but _what _do I have to do with this plan?'

'Well, after I confront Ginny about it only a few people will know, so the next morning I need you to have a poster containing all the information about the bet on it and posted on every common room bulletin board. I know you are good with you drawing' Pansy added "kindly"

'Sure. Anything else?'

'Just don't get caught, also maybe try and get some good pictures on there' Pansy grinned

'I've got my camera; I can try and get a few secret snaps. Don't worry it will be good, the little blood traitor wont know what hit her' Millicent grinned an evil grin.

'It will teach her not to play with me' Millicent gave her a look 'I mean with _us_'

&&&&&&

Ginny sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione at the breakfast table, eating a good breakfast after not eating entirely well the last few days.

The owl post came in and Ginny didn't even glance up.

She never got post apart from the one off from her mom.

Ginny got back to her cereal when a school barn owl swooped down in front of her.

Ginny put down and reached out for the letter that was addressed to her.

Miss Weasley

You will be taking a detention with me tonight after the disruption you caused in my lesson the previous day.

I expect you in my classroom at 7:00 sharp

Professor Snape.

'What!' Ginny shouted

She looked up at the teacher's table and saw Snape's smirking face looking straight ahead.

It was obvious he knew she had just received the letter, by the nasty smirk on his face.

Things were only starting to look up slightly for her and now Snape had to drop another weight on her.

'What's up Ginny?' Hermione asked

'I walked out of Snape's lesson yesterday, I was so angry he was basically taking the piss out of the fact that I didn't make it on the Quidditch team. So I grabbed my stuff and stormed out and…well I was kind of rude about it' Ginny Grinned sheepishly. 'Anyway he provoked me and now he is giving me a detention at dinner time _again_' Ginny moaned.

'When has Snape ever been fair? You are best to just grit your teeth and get on with it. If you react he will keep you coming back, if you ignore his stabs at you then you are most likely to get out there in a bad mood but detention free.' Harry informed her.

'Sounds fun…' Ginny replied sarcastically.

Great. Looks like it is another trip to the kitchens. Hopefully Draco will know I am not there and come join me. Hmm…

&&&&&&

Ginny was leaving Herbology it was now break and she knew the fourth floor toilets would be packed so she made her way to the fifth floor.

Ginny was washing her hands when the door opened.

'Weasley' Pansy nodded

'Pansy' Ginny forced a tight smile.

'Have you seen the latest dress' in "Witch Robes"?'

'Erm… no actually I didn't get my copy today. They must have had a problem with the uh owls.' Ginny lied

Pansy gave her a weird look.

'Yea. They have some really ideal gowns for the ball'

'Really?' Ginny asked not really expecting an answer.

_I did my dares but now she sodding well wont leave me alone! I don't know how Draco stands it; honestly she is like a leech._

'Hmm. Have you got a date for the ball yet?' Pansy asked her.

'Oh yea! I didn't want to be left with sloppy seconds' Ginny gave a small laugh

_Okay I'm sorry; I just couldn't help adding that. It is good to see her in that position._

'Hmm. So who are you going with then?'

'Ah, you are going to have to wait and see like everyone else Pansy. I'm pretty sure this ball is going to be quite…eventful' Ginny smiled

'Yes well it better be good, but then again Granger was organising it so we can expect much' Pansy smirked

Ginny's eyes narrowed at this comment.

'I beg your pardon?' Ginny growled.

'Oh sorry I forgot she was your friend. Better keep my thoughts to myself huh?'

'Yea. You better.' Ginny snapped before walking out.

'Oops must have touched a nerve' Pansy laughed with the satisfaction of knowing that the little Weasel has stolen her date.

&&&&&&

Ginny made her way towards the dungeons. Her mood was lighter then before.

She couldn't keep letting the last few days' events keep her down.

She couldn't dwell on things.

She knocked on the door to Snape's classroom and entered.

'Ah Miss Weasley. I expect you know why you are here?' Snape asked

'Yes' Ginny replied shortly

'Yes _Professor_'

'Yes Professor' Ginny replied

'So do you want to tell me why you are here?'

'You already know' Ginny rudely replied

_How can this greasy old Git _not_ wind you up? So much for not dwelling on things._

'I may well do, but I want you to confirm it so I know that you know the reasons as well' He sneered

'Fine. It is because of my rude behaviour in the lesson yesterday, and for storming out'

'That's right, and your punishment will be cleaning the tables, the muggle way. Oh and just so you know my class was making draught of death, so do _try _not to get any on yourself, I don't quite fancy having to take you to the hospital wing.'

With a flick of his wand Snape had a bucket of water and a sponge on the table in front of her.

'Oh and before I forget…you wand?' He held out his hand as she reluctantly gave it to him.

And without a glance backwards he left.

Ginny reached for the sponge and dunked it into the water.

'Argh!' She shouted 'Who can wash tables with stone cold water?'

Of course there was no one there to hear her so she just got on with it.

Moments later the door opened and Ginny jumped.

The tall handsome figure of Draco Malfoy stood in the doorframe watching with an amused smile.

'So they found your _real_ talent then? No need for Quidditch now, just get you cleaning the school and you can take over from that big oaf' He smirked

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

'If you are only going to come here to poke fun at me, then you can sod off' Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and started scrubbing the tables again.

After a few moments she gave a frustrated scream and threw the sponge on the floor.

'Something upsetting you Ginny?' He asked her.

'No. not at all. The fact that your ass of a head of house, has made me clean draught off death of the sodding tables. Oh and not forgetting the fact that the water is ICE COLD!' Ginny screamed 'But apart from that, I am fine.'

Ginny felt on the blink of tears.

_You know what? I couldn't care less what happens to me now. Its like my life is falling apart piece by piece and I can only stand by and watch._

'Okay, listen Ginny; I know Snape can be a bastard but you have to grit your teeth. I can warm the water for you, I can do it all for you if you want.' He shrugged.

Ginny smiled.

_See? Even Draco can be a sweetie when he wants to be._

'Hmm. But tell me, what do _you_ get out of it?' She grinned

'Nothing. Well…apart from your company to dinner?'

'Hmm, I guess that could be arranged' She teased

_Wow it's a date! And I'm blushing…oh dear lord I'm turning into Pansy…_

He smiled then flicked his wand and cleaned all of the tables but one.

Ginny shot him a confused glance.

He pointed his wand at the bucket, using a heating charm to warm the water for her.

'We don't want him getting suspicious now do we?' He gave her a wink and she beamed. With that he left the room and left Ginny smiling for England.

&&&&&&

When Snape walked in Ginny still had a smile on her lips, and she was washing the last table.

She had been for the last ten minutes.

'Ah Miss Weasley that will be enough…for tonight'

Ginny didn't wait to hear any more, she grabbed her wand and left.

&&&&&&

Ginny tickled the pair and entered the kitchens.

She noticed that Draco was sitting at their usually table drinking from a bottle of butterbeer.

'Want one?' He asked

'To be honest with he I think I need something stronger' She joked

'Well that can be arranged' He grinned

'Well then I will have whatever that is' Draco called one of the house elves over.

'Do you have anything stronger?' He asked the elf

'sirs, we is only having Sugar spirit' Said the elf

'Nothing stronger?' Draco asks him

'No sirs, sorry but we is not allowed anything stronger sirs'

'Ok well we will have some of that'

And the elf scurried away and moments later it was back with a large bottle of sugar spirit and glasses.

Ginny and Draco both ordered themselves some food, and by the time they were ordering some desert the spirits had had a good affect on them both.

'I pink her tharents were right to call he _Pansy_' Ginny spat her name out like a disease, slurring the rest of her words 'She does look like a weeed'

Both Ginny and Draco fell aside laughing, not really knowing what was so funny.

'Hodme- I mean hobmeade, no _Hogsmead_ is tomorrow.' Draco laughed.

'Yesh, yesh it is. I am going to look boootiful in my owl uniform. They will say I am the hottest _bird_ there' She giggled

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

'Well I am going in my frogs suit' He announced triumphantly

'Draco. You are meant to _dress_ up, not wear your normal wardrobe.'

Both of them cracked up laughing, Draco completely missing the point that he was laughing at himself.

Ginny tried spooned a mouthful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth but missed and hit her cheek.

Draco started laughing his deep laugh but Ginny only gave a little giggle.

_Look at the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. He looks genuinly happy._

_I have never seen that boy show me anything but hatred before; I really do love the real Draco. _

'What?' Ginny snapped back to reality she noticed she had been staring dreamily at Draco for a few moments.

_Just laugh it off and say he looked funny Ginny, don't be stupid now._

'What!' She demanded

_Never could follow my thoughts when I was drunk._

'You have choclit on your face' He pointed seriously.

'Its ruuude to point, and anyway its choc-o-late' Ginny stuck her tongue out

Ginny tried to find the ice cream to wipe it off.

'No, left a bit' He told her 'No, Ginny that's right'

_Okay so I was never that good with my left and rights._

'Oh come here I will do it' He said getting up.

_He asks me to come to him and yet he comes to me?_

He tried to climb out from the bench to come to Ginny but got his leg caught and felt face down on the floor.

Ginny cracked up, clapping her hands and tears of laughter rolling down her face.

'Smooooth mister Malfoy' Ginny teased.

He picked himself up and made his way towards her.

As he came closer Ginny's stomach was doing back flips and her breaths started to shorten.

_What is wrong with me? I'm only hoping he will kiss me- I mean I only want him to get the ice cream- oh never mind._

Ginny moved over and Draco sat down next to her.

'See, its…here' He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the ice cream.

Everything around them seemed to freeze, Ginny bit her bottom lip and looked at Draco.

_Oh I really shouldn't be doing this. I just need to stop staring at those kissable lips._

Draco's hand was still cupped around Ginny's cheek.

Before Ginny could do anything Draco hade pressed his lips against hers.

It took a moment for Ginny to respond but she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

_Now this is someone who knows how to kiss, unlike my backstabbing ex._

Ginny started to feel uncomfortable, like someone was watching them, but she ignored it, that was until they both heard a click that sounded like a camera.

Ginny pulled away and just in time managed to catch sight of the kitchen door closing and a Slytherin robe flap out of sight.

_Shit._

Ginny didn't know what to do; if anyone had a picture of her and Draco kissing they could use it to blackmail her.

Ginny didn't know what to do, so she jumped up and ran out, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

She ran down the corridor but no one was in sight, she started to panic and her eyes started to brim with tears.

Everything is going from bad to worse, when everything looks like it's going to get better another disaster strikes. And what's worse, I have turned into an emotional wreck.

Ginny walked back to her dormitory rethinking about everything. Well actually she more like staggered back with her head spinning trying to rethink things.

_Was it worth having all my friends hate me for a boy?_

_Worst of all their enemy._

_Do I really want to face a week of gossiping for someone who gives me the attention I want? _

_He helps me out when I really need it. _

_He picks me up when I fall (literally)_

_He makes me laugh when I'm upset. _

_He keeps me company, and to be honest, I really like his company. _

_He has patience with me…kind of._

_I guess I have to face it. _

_I. Like. Draco. Malfoy._

_-----------------------_

**hey theres the next chapter.**

**thanks to everyone who took the time to review! **

**also a special thanks to momo and zuko make me happy for being my beta! **

**keep reading and reviewing or my updates wont be so quick...hahahahaha**

**reviews WILL be returned **


	10. Of heartbreak and bedtime suprises!

**REVIEW! **

It was about 7:00am when Ginny started to stir. Yes that's right stir.

There was no one gentle nudging her or shouting in her ear.

No one pushing her off her bed or throwing a glass of water over her (That always happened when Gemma was left to wake her up).

Ginny just awoke by free will after a restless nights sleep.

_Gosh you make me sound so bad!_

She got the first shower and it was nice for a change to have hot water, after always being left with no hot water left.

She was dressed and ready for Hogsmead in under 15minutes. That was one of her weekend records.

But Ginny knew that the only reason she got dressed so quickly was because she was not with it, her mind was somewhere else.

The fact that she had realised that she had not only befriended the Griffindor enemy, she had taken a certain shine towards him.

_Hey, its not like I am head over heals or anything! Gosh talk about making a big deal out of nothing. It's a crush. A silly schoolgirl crush, which will blow over like the wind._

Ginny was seated by the fire when the first lot of eager third years came tumbling down both girl and boy staircases.

It was half seven when a worried Hermione came running down, and seemed to scan the room quickly for Ginny doing a double take when she saw her.

'What's wrong?' She ask worriedly

'…Nothing…' Ginny said slowly.

Hermione put he hands on her hips and gave Ginny one of those I-know- you- are-lying-you-might-as-well-tell-me looks.

'You call being the first one up when you are usually the last, downstairs and ready nothing? The last time I saw you up this early was when you...y'know…in your first year and everything' She mumbled the last bit.

Ginny gave her a pointed look 'you can say it y'know Hermione. When I was 'possessed' by the diary.'

'I know I guess I didn't want to dig up bad memories that's all. Anyway tell me, what is wrong?'

'There is nothing wrong! I was just excited to go looking for a dress because I really cant wait for the ball' She forced a smile.

'Oh yea for this mystery guy'

'Anyway lets get some grub' And Ginny lead them both out of the portrait hole.

&&&&&&

Halfway through eating their breakfast Ron and Harry decided to join them, both slightly more awake then usual, looking forward to Hogsmead.

Ginny scanned the hall and when her eyes passed over the Slytherin table she caught the eye of Blaise and he gave her an encouraging wink.

But when she saw Draco he seemed to look uncomfortable.

_Damn! The way I ran out last night there is bout to be awkwardness between us._

The four Griffindor's ate their breakfast quickly and all headed off to get a carriage.

'…Exactly. What do you think Ginny?' Came Harry's voice.

'Oh…err, sorry what was that?'

Hermione gave her a look but she ignored it.

'We were just saying that Malfoy has been acting weirdly lately. He hasn't been spending so much time with Crabbe and Goyle, and he has barely been seen at dinner times, Zabini is always sitting by himself. Also I took a look at the map last night' Ginny quickly drew a sharp breath but they didn't seem to notice, well apart from Hermione. '…And both Zabini and Malfoy were wondering around the castle after hours.'

'And it wasn't even his night to patrol' Ron added proudly.

'Yea, but how do you know he hasn't had detentions? I wouldn't assume the worst Harry, that has got you into trouble before' Ginny rushed out.

'OK. Thanks, there is no need to drag up the past.' Harry shot her a glare and Ginny turned and looked out the window.

_I am not in the mood to fall out with everyone just because I cant help but be so DAMN protective!_

Ginny never realised how long the journey to Hogsmead was before, usually she was sitting with the gang laughing and joking as gossiping about everything.

As soon as the carriage stopped Ginny hopped out and soon felt Hermione slip her arm through hers and whispered in her ear 'Lets shop!'

Ginny had only ever seen Hermione act like this once before, and that was for the Yule Ball. Usually it was textbooks or quills she came to stock up on.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud and they both marched off towards 'Right Robes'

They heard a distant 'So we will meet you later I guess?' From Ron but Hermione just threw her hand in the air and dismissed it.

&&&&&&

It was two hours later and Ginny was trying on her hundredth dress, but that was nothing compared to how many Hermione had tried on.

It was all second hand for Ginny, she couldn't afford anything special, but Hermione's parents had given her extra for this dance seeing as she organised it.

There were about eight other customers from Hogwarts, and the ladies working there were fretting around trying to get every dress they could, they had expanded the changing rooms so more customers could use them.

Ginny found it funny watching girlfriends drag their boyfriends in so they could get their dress robes, but they would hardly let them try anything on because they wanted them to tell her how pretty she was.

_Makes me sick to be honest with you. Erugh._

It was when Ginny was watching one of the ladies that worked here run into the cloak room to fetch yet another dress for another customer, that they left the door ajar and she saw it.

The most gorgeous dress she had ever laid eyes on.

The one dress she was sure that would suit her.

She couldn't see the whole of it though but she knew she wanted to try it on.

'Um, excuse me?' She asked the helper walking past her.

'Sorry please give me just a moment.' And she scurried off carrying two robes in each hand.

Ginny watched every helper like a hawk, waiting for her moment to ask for help.

She watched as one of the customers decided on a dress and she was told to take it to the counter.

Ginny pounced on the assistant.

'Hi!' She practically yelled in her face with excitement

'Oh hello, sorry may I help you?' She asked politely.

'Yes I was wondering if you could get me a dress out the back'

'Yea sure one second please-'

'No! Sorry, no not just any dress, I saw a dress in there that I would really like to try on, please can I show it to you?'

The lady looked uncertain but nodded anyhow.

As soon as the door was open Ginny immediately spotted it and grabbed it.

Ginny gave the assistant an apologetic look but she simply smiled and asked 'Shall we go let you try it on?'

Ginny beamed and headed towards a changing room.

Whilst Ginny was trying on her dress Hermione had chosen a beautiful black satin gown with silver embroidery on it, flattering her figure immensely. She had paid and was sat waiting for Ginny outside the changing rooms.

Ginny stepped out of the changing rooms rather timidly, scared of what the reaction would be.

Both herself and Hermione were the last customers left in the shop now so it was all rather quiet.

She turned to face Hermione and watched her reaction as her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

'You… you look…amazing!' Ginny started to blush as the assistants started to gather around and start complimenting her.

No one heard the door open as the were all examining the dress, one of the assistants was flicking her wand to change the length ever so slightly but apart from that it was a perfect fit.

_I now know I am in love. I never knew it was possible to fall for a dress. Wow love feels great; I now know why everyone raves about it._

Ahem hem.

Some one coughed by the door.

Everyone turned their heads to see Draco Blaise and Pansy standing in the doorway.

Both Draco and Blaise looked pretty miffed but Pansy was scowling at the assistance after having to wait for so long.

Ginny assumed that the boys were annoyed that they were landed with Pansy yet again.

One of the assistance made their way over to Pansy, and Ginny noticed both Blaise and Draco were starring at her in awe.

She shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot not quite knowing what to do or say.

_My, this is…awkward._

'So madam what will it be? Would you like us to take it to be paid for now?' The assistant next to Ginny asked breaking the silence as everyone then turned to look at her again.

_Well in my case that makes it even more awkward now they are ALL staring at me._

'Oh…err sorry, how much was it again?' Ginny asked.

'Oh this one is a limited addition so it is…' she reached over to the till and found a piece of parchment with the prices on. 'Oh that's right, its one hundred galleons' She smiled at Ginny.

Ginny felt, and looked like she had just been punched in the stomach and she heard a snigger from Pansy just behind her.

_So this is how it feels to be heartbroken._

'Oh…err' Ginny stammered.

'Would you like us to send it to you by owl post, or would you like it wrapped so you can take it home today?' She smiled encouragingly.

'Um… well, you see, the thing is-' Ginny started.

'She has already seen one in another shop and she is still deciding, so we will come by or write to let you know' Hermione jumped it for her.

'Oh…right, yes we understand, well write to us and we can keep it aside for you'

'Not unless I get my hands on it' Ginny heard Pansy mutter to Draco.

She spun round in panic to face her and saw Draco glaring at her 'Shut up' He spat at her.

The both noticed Ginny watching and Pansy smirked.

Ginny felt in a state of panic. There was nothing she wanted more right now than that dress, yet she only had 35 galleons on her.

_This is what it's like being poor. Stupid rich bitches make sure they show you how poor you are._

'Ginny…don't worry, lets go get changed' Ginny realised she was still starring at Pansy with panic, and she felt Hermione's arm on hers she felt reluctant to leave but did so anyway.

Ginny got changed with Hermione just outside her curtain, but she wanted to take as long as possible to get out of her dream dress.

She had felt the happiest she had eve felt for a long time in that dress, and all her dreams of being the most beautiful girl on the dance floor at the ball were smashed.

_Oh which dreams are these…?_

When Ginny opened the curtain Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile and linked her arm through hers as the walked towards the assistant.

As Ginny tried to hand over the dress she felt like she never wanted to let go, there was an awkward feeling in the shop as Ginny made towards the exit.

She walked past Blaise and she noticed him smile at her, and when she looked at Draco he gave her a small wink.

Ginny walked out the shop and heard a snort come from Pansy.

She only got a few yards when she let the tears fall from her eyes and her heavy sobs escape her.

'Hey Gin! Look don't worry, we can still get you a beautiful dress don't worry, that dress was totally over priced anyway. Honestly…. It didn't even look that good on' Hermione tried, but Ginny shot her a glare 'Okay it did look good on, it looked amazing, but we all have things we want but we cant have, hey?' She smiled.

&&&&&&

After having a warm butterbeer Ginny still didn't feel any happier, everywhere she looked girls and boys from Hogwarts were carrying bags which held dresses and dress robes for the boys.

'I think I am just going to head back now Hermione' Ginny said after finishing her butterbeer.

'Oh… are you sure? Would you like me to come with you?'

'No, you stay and meet the boys, I will be fine getting back' Ginny gave her friend a quick hug and made her way towards the door, preparing herself for the cold.

Ginny made her way towards the carriages the cold biting at her face.

Ginny hopped into a carriage by herself, wanting to be alone and not surrounded by people who had a successful shopping trip.

Just as Ginny went to slam the door shut it flew open again and Blaise climbed in after her.

'No, get out! Do not think I am standing a journey back to Hogwarts with Pansy' Ginny said.

'I am on my own! Don't worry yourself little red. Anyway there were no more carriages left' He smiled innocently. Ginny felt a little upset as she found herself waiting for Draco to come join them.

_Obviously he is too preoccupied with Pansy…_

Ginny looked out the window just as the carriage started to move 'There are still three more unused ones'

'Oh? Well the carriage is moving now and it would just be dangerous for me to jump out. Don't act like you don't enjoy my company freckles' He grinned.

Ginny started to feel a little happier as Blaise made smile and forget her problems for a moment, only for a moment though.

'Why so blue red?' He laughed at his own joke.

'Funny. Anyway, it doesn't matter' Ginny turned to look out the window.

'If it is about that dress then snap out of it, you are turning into Pansy'

Ginny's eyes opened in horror.

'I am not! I really liked that dress! Do you know how hard it is to find a dress that looks good on me and that I can _afford_? No! Because everyone else in this bloody school can afford everything unlike me!' Ginny was trying her hardest not to let her voice break as a lump formed in her throat.

Blaise quickly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and she sobbed into his robes for about five minutes.

'Sorry' She said when her tears had subsided.

'Hey no problem, I am starting to get used to this' He smiled, but Ginny just threw him a look.

'Look Ginny, you are beautiful, I am sure whatever you went in would make you look ten times better than Pansy! I mean no piece of cloth is going to make that hag look nice' He told her.

Ginny cracked up, there was never a dull moment with Blaise.

_He is the best agony…uncle ever! Haha_

'Thank you, but I cant go anyway, I didn't even buy a cheap dress when I was shopping. I was so hung up about the dream dress that I told myself if I was not going in that, then I'm not going at all.'

'Right well we cant have that can we? I will get a magazine from Pansy and we can look for a dress in there. How does that sound?' He beamed at her.

'Have you ever read one of those magazines? The price of the cheapest dress costs more than my whole wardrobe put together'

'Well we are still going to look. There is no point fretting over it now Red, you still have all week' and he gave her a heart-warming smile before helping her out of the carriage and up the stone steps.

_Pfft. What do boys know? He thinks that the first magazine I will pick up will have the most amazing dream dress in at the price of 10 galleons. Puh!_

&&&&&&

Later, Ginny didn't head up to her room, she did not return to her room until 11.00pm that night.

She did not return because of the fact that she knew that when she walked in all the girls would be talking excitedly about the ball and about their dresses.

Ginny didn't care about the ball before, she wasn't bothered what happened.

But after seeing the dress she felt like she had a reason to go. To show off that gorgeous piece of expensive material.

Even if you had found a dress as beautiful as that I think you would faint! It was BEAUTIFUL!

So after her roommates had gone to bed Ginny trudged up the stairs towards her dorm.

She entered the room and her eyes immediately fell on the three dresses hanging up against the wardrobe at the back of the room.

Ginny felt a lump form in her throat and she fought to bite back the tears.

_It would be shallow of me to cry about something so unimportant. I need to learn to grow up. Blaise was right I am turning into Pansy._

Ginny changed into her pyjamas and as she was about to throw her duvet over so she could climb in she noticed a package sitting on the middle of her bed.

She lit the candle beside her bed and noticed that on top of the package was a beautiful pink lily.

Ginny picked up the lily and placed it on her bedside table. Next she unwrapped the beautifully wrapped package.

It was silver wrapping paper with a light pink ribbon to match the lily.

Ginny couldn't conceal her gasp as she realised what was inside the wrapping.

Her dream dress all was neatly folded in front of her.

Frantically she searched for a note somewhere and soon a small white envelope fell onto her bed.

_I bet it's from Blaise! All that talk about getting me a dress, and how I would look beautiful in anything. Ah he is one of the most amazing people!_

Quickly Ginny opened the envelope, her excitement taking over her.

_Slytherin colours. Good choice. _

_The princess shall go to the ball (even if she does need the most expensive dress) _

_D_

Ginny couldn't move she was in such shock.

My worst enemy who is now my friends and I kind of fancy has bought me the most expensive and the most beautiful dress I have ever laid my eyes on.

Ginny didn't get much sleep that night. Or for two nights after that.

Her thoughts were constantly occupied with thoughts of Draco.

He had helped her through a lot, and when she had hit rock bottom and broken her heart on a dress, he bought the dress and bought her back.

The fact that Ginny now knew it was not just a 'school girl crush'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry for late reply, please review so i can update i was upset because i noticed i havent got many reviews and the people who have reviewed have left me smiling for a week after! D

Thank you to all who have reviewed.

Let me know about this chapter.

PLF

xxx


	11. Of misconceptions and stupid decisions

Sorry about the wait, but hopefully this was all worth it!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

_**R&R**_

* * *

It's been two days since the 'Dream Dress' was given to Ginny for free.

I have lost count of the number of times I have tried it on! Of course no one knows I have it.

Ginny had only seen Draco a few times in the corridors and whenever she did she would smile sweetly, until she got out of site then she would start grinning and jumping around wildly like a bludger.

Huff, I am not that bad. I was just a little happy.

Every time she had a moment alone she would run her hands over the smooth fabric of the dress.

Emotions were flooding her; Weasley's never accept charity from anyone let alone their worst enemies.

But my date got it for me, and he is not my enemy. But I put it on…and I feel like it is a dream, where it is not really mine and it is going to be snatched away from me at any moment.

She would feel that she was too good to wear such an expensive dress, and she would feel her stomach tighten at the thought. The dress was too good for her to wear. After always growing up expecting certain things, never anything great it was a change to her to have been given something so beautiful.

The day after Ginny had left Hermione at the Three Broomsticks to meet the boys Hermione had been asking her if she was OK but was surprised by Ginny's light hearted mood, how she was always smiling.

'Have you found a dress yet Ginny?' She would ask.

'Hmm' would come Ginny's dreamy reply.

'You did? What is it like? How come you never showed me?'

'Oh, well I want it to be a surprise, like my date. Haha' Ginny quickly laughed and walked off.

But since then Hermione had stopped asking questions but still gave her side-glances.

&&&&&&

So, two days Hermione's urgent shaking later woke Ginny up.

She could hear two of her roommates Clare and Gemma arguing over the shower.

It wasn't long till Clare overruled Gemma and was in the bathroom.

'What is it? Are you trying to shake me to death or something?' Ginny snapped at her.

Hermione gave a look as it to say, "Was that meant to be a joke? Because it's really not funny" but settled for saying 'Can you hurry up please? I stay in here for five minutes everyday just to be polite, having to spend twenty minutes trying to shake you awake while this lot try to murder each other is going over the limit!'

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment. She looked annoyed so she quickly jumped out of bed.

'Can I use your shower upstairs?'

'Yea the girls will be done, just hurry please!' Hermione smiled.

&&&&&&

When Ginny arrived at breakfast she was still in her happy mood.

The boys were already there still half asleep, but not failing to eat as much as they could.

Harry seemed to bit more awake than Ron as he was starting up conversation, mainly with Ginny but Hermione involved herself as well.

'So how is Quidditch practice going?' Ginny asked.

Well I might as well take a stab at acting like I don't care about it, by asking how it went. Also I am hoping he will tell me that Dean fell off his broom because his head was too big and that the whole team is desperate to have me back.

'Its going OK actually, the team is progressing well' He told her.

Gah, no such luck.

'Oh. That's good. What about Dean? Is he as good as he was in the try outs?'

'Um… well, I think he has been practicing a lot lately. So yea, he is good. I'm sorry'

'Hey don't worry about it. I can keep practicing and try out next year right?' said Ginny.

Next year… that's a long way away.

'Definitely'

After Breakfast all four of them got up to leave. Ron and Hermione were walking ahead whilst Ginny and Harry stuck behind, not wanting to get involved in the argument that was about to happen.

'Listen Ginny, have you really got a date for- ah for the ball?' Harry asked her nervously.

'Why do you want to know?' She grinned at him.

'It's just because…well – Hermione said no one knows who you are going with, and that you didn't get a dress when you were in Hogsmead. Also she said if the dress was delivered it would have come with the morning owls, and…well it hasn't.'

Ginny gave him a dark look.

'Why does everyone care so much about what I do? If I have a date or not. Why do you lot always look into the little things I do?' She snapped.

'No! No, Ginny I didn't mean it like that at all' Harry said worriedly.

Ginny sighed.

'Then what did you mean?'

'I meant, you could still order one and- well if you wanted- I could...accompany you to the ball'

Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry and grabbed his hand.

'Harry, that's really sweet of you but I _do_ have a date for the ball, and I _do_ have a dress. I said I was going to this ball so I am. You will see my dress and my date at the ball, so you can all stop worrying. Thank you for the offer though'

Harry's face seemed to fall a bit, but he did not let go of her hand.

Just then, the last person Ginny wanted to see at that moment walked around the corner.

_Pansy!_

Ginny was just about to let go of Harry's hand when he seemed to grip a little tighter.

'Ooh well Pot head has found himself a little lady friend' She cackled.

'Leave it Pansy!' Ginny snapped at her.

'Pansy!' A deep voice rang behind Pansy.

'Dracie' Pansy shrieked.

'Well, well what do we have here?' Draco smirked at them, and Ginny noticed as his eyes flicked down to her hand, which was still locked with Harry's, and immediately she unclasped them.

_Oh no!_

She saw Harry stick his hand in his pocket, and like a mirror Draco did the same.

'Well Dracie I just caught these two love birds at it' Pansy giggled.

'At what exactly Pansy, Talking?' Ginny snapped.

'Oh but it was more than that. They were holding hands and starring at each other with puppy dog eyes, hey Potter?'

An evil smile spread on Pansy's face and she gave Ginny a small wink.

'Just shut up you stupid weed' Ginny spat and grabbing Harry's arm she dragged him away.

Just as she walked past Draco she caught his eye and he frowned ever so slightly, but Ginny saw it, and it was gone as soon as it came.

Crap, crap, crap! He is going to start jumping to conclusions. Damn.

'What was that?' Harry said mostly to himself but Ginny heard.

'That was a stupid uptight jealous bitch trying to start rumours about me'

'No I don't mean Pansy, I am talking about Malfoy.' Ginny looked at Harry the moment he spoke Draco's name. He was frowning with concentration.

'Did you not see that? He said nothing when Pansy was trying to make us look like a couple. He didn't even try to take the piss out of me. Actually he spent most of his time watching…you' Harry was speaking in almost a whisper now.

'What are you talking about Harry? You always look into things way too much with Dr- ah Malfoy!'

'And? I have every right to. Listen Ginny I will catch up with you later.' And with that he turned and walked down another corridor.

&&&&&&

It was fifth period, and a free one for Ginny.

She took her broom and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

He can take my position that I love so much from me, he can take the thrill of competing from me, he can take the rush of the crowd from me, but he can never take my passion for Quidditch from me. Dean Thomas cannot win.

Ginny spent a whole hour flying. She made drills for herself, and then she just relaxed and flew just thinking.

It was just when she started to fly to the ground when she noticed something in the stands.

She turned to have a look when she noticed blond hair, and green school robes.

A smile spread on her face as she flew towards Draco.

'You have taken to stalking me now have you?' She grinned.

'Only in your dreams' He smiled.

Ginny could feel awkwardness between them and she dismounted her broom as sat next to him at the back of the stands.

'Listen-' they both started at once.

Ginny laughed 'Go on, you first.'

'Err yea, well I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you, it's obviously not what you wanted'

'Wow, I didn't think I was such a bad kisser' Ginny said.

'No, its not that at all, you were but-' a grin wickedly started to spread onto her face 'but I just didn't think you wanted it seeing as you ran off'

Ginny laughed.

'Aw that must have been a blow to your ego! Nah you heard what I heard and I panicked and ran' Ginny told him bluntly.

'Um, what did I "hear"?' He asked.

'The sound of a camera. Someone is snooping and I panicked and wanted to find out whom it was.'

'Ok, but if it was a camera don't you think something would have happened by now?' He asked.

'Yea…true… but what else could it have been?'

'Well we were in a _kitchen._ There were plenty of elves at work, and they could have dropped anything. You just assumed the worst'

Wow, I did assume the worst. Talk about paranoia.

Ginny and Draco sat out in the stands for a while when the Griffindor Quidditch team came for their practice.

Neither of them noticed until Dean Thomas flew straight past them and did a take back when he noticed her.

'Ginny, trying to beg Malfoy to let you onto the Slytherin team now are you? Wow you really are getting desperate' He laughed

'Oh bite me!' Ginny snapped 'I am surprised your broom can take off with a head as big as yours'

Ginny grabbed her broom and started to make her way towards the front of the stands where she could mount and leave before Harry noticed her.

'Ah but at least my broom can take off' He smirked.

'You really should have been put in Slytherin, there is nothing nice about you Dean Thomas, and the day you are brave, or stand up for your friends is the day-'

'- You get kicked off the Quidditch team? Oh no wait! That's already happened. Just because I beat you Ginny, does not mean I am not brave and would not stand up for my _mates_'

There was a cough and a loud laugh from the back of the stands, and Ginny turned round forgetting that Draco was there she saw him laughing.

'Don't make me laugh Thomas. The fact that probably your only mate is Finnigan, and you don't even look brave enough to be flying' smirked Draco.

'Whatever Malfoy, anyway what are you two doing up here then? Trying to have a moment alone. Really Ginny, you are betraying the Gryffindor house' he glared at her.

'Shut up Dean! You make me sick, just get out my sight.' And with that Ginny mounted her broom and flew straight past Harry who was on his way towards the stand.

'Ginny?' He called but she didn't stop, she just flew till she reached the comfort of her cove.

She sat there and just let the anger evaporate from within her.

He is not worth it, he is not worth it, he is not worth it.

About ten minutes later she heard footsteps approaching, and was not at all surprised to see Draco walk around the corner.

'Thanks for leaving me with Scar head and Thomas.' He smirked.

'Sorry, I bet a lot of questions were asked'

'Maybe, but that doesn't mean I answered them. But I do want to ask about you and Potter. Is that old candle still burning?' he said, and she was sure she heard a bit of resentment in his tone.

'What? I was talking to him because he asked me to the ball'

'Oh right and your hand just _happened_ to fall into his I suppose? Well seems like you got yourself a better offer' He smirked, but she could see in his eyes that he was serious.

'No. Not at all, I told him I had a date already, and he looked downtrodden so I gave his hand a squeeze just as Pansy walked round. It was bad timing that's all' Ginny snapped.

'Oh, right well its just Pansy talking and over exaggerating then' He grinned sheepishly.

'You think?' She smiled.

Ginny gave a small sigh.

'I hate the fact I know people are talking about me' Ginny sighed 'I mean, after the ball we are going to be the main focus of conversation. I don't think I could handle that'

Draco starred at her for a moment. She looked at him and could not make out what he was thinking.

'What?' she asked him.

'You are worried about what some silly little school children are going to think whereas I have my father to worry about. Do you know what he would _do_ if he found out I went to the ball with a Weasley?'

Ginny stared at him for a moment, not quite sure what to say, but he was looking at her for an answer and she didn't know what to do.

'I couldn't give a shit what your father thought to be honest' Ginny said bluntly.

And that was when she noticed it.

For the first time in Merlin knows when, Draco put his mask up for her. He was not in the company of a crowd. It was the well practised mask that his father had made him put up to anyone, the mask he had never taken down for anyone apart from Ginny and Blaise.

'Don't you dare speak of my father like that Ginny!' He growled.

'What? Don't tell me what to do. I can say what I like when I like. He is a bastard.' She said bluntly.

'Watch what you say' He growled at her.

'Oh, I am sorry! Should I speak nicely about him, with respect? I mean after all he did try and get me _killed!_' Ginny shouted at him.

'What are you talking about?' Ginny noticed his light grey eyes had turned a darker shade and she didn't know whether to be worried or not.

'You should know, he is your father! Think back to your second year, my first'

'The chamber of secrets?' He asked

Ginny gave him a stiff nod.

He sighed loudly with his head hung and then looked up and looked Ginny in the eye.

'How did you find out?' He spoke quietly but directly to her.

Ginny's eyes opened in shock.

_WHAT! You- you… you stupid BASTARD! _

Rage was pulsating through her veins and she could feel her cheeks getting hot with anger.

'What?' she whispered to herself 'Wh- What? You knew what was going on and you didn't think to do anything about it? _I could have died!' _Ginny screamed at him.

'I didn't know at the time! And anyway you were always an enemy to me.' He snapped.

Ginny felt like she was having trouble breathing, he breathes we short and heavy and she found she could not even look at him.

'I was so close to death then. I had been possessed by Voldemort himself,' Ginny saw Draco visible recoil at the name. 'I set that snake out and could have killed my best friend! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FATHER, WHO YOU THINK; BY THE WAY I SHOULD BE RESPECTFUL TOWARDS!'

Ginny could feel tears brimming at her eyelids; never had she let out what she really felt about that time in her life.

She was breathing heavily, and was desperately searching his face for a sign of emotion, but his face stayed emotionless and the mask still in place.

Again he looked down to the floor and when he brought it back up she noticed the mask was no longer there.

He looked at her with his deep sympathetic eyes.

'Ginny, let me explain' He sighed.

'Do I even want to hear it? Don't you dare make excuses for him Draco! Don't you DARE!' she screamed.

'Just listen. In my second year, I was all about working up to my name, everything bad that happened I thought was "great", but also I had been brought up to think like that. I soon started to get closer mates with Blaise and realised differently. When the chamber opened I didn't know it was you opening it. I like everyone else thought it was Potter.

'It was a year later when I overheard my father explaining something to my mother in a panicked voice and I heard him tell her that he shouldn't have given you this _diary_ or something, and it was the wrong time to open the chamber. He said that the Dark Lord was getting stronger and is going to be mad at him for it. Then I heard him say that giving it to a Weasley was stupid because she was to close to Potter and that he was under such close guard by Dumbledore at the time. He said something about he just panicked, but I gathered what I needed to know.'

There was silence for a moment when Draco spoke again.

'So don't think it was a matter of me wanting you dead, because I didn't know. But I am going to this ball with you, risking a lot. And all you are risking is people talking about you.' He said.

Ginny's mind was spinning. She was trying to digest everything he had told her and found that he had nothing to do with it. He was risking a lot just to be with her for one night.

'Does your father know you heard him?' Ginny asked

'He never found out. To this day he still thinks I don't know'

'I am not only risking the fact that people are going to be talking about me, Merlin I am not that shallow' Ginny said.

'You are only risking your friends being annoyed with you, and I can understand why. Merlin all the girls are the same when it comes to mates, but I will never hear the end of it with my father Ginny, your friends will come around. I don't even want to think about what will happen to me' He gave her a faint.

'I have my over protective brothers as well y'know' Ginny smiled lightly.

'Oh sorry yea you really should be scared shitless right now' He grinned at her.

'Sorry' Ginny whispered and looked up at him where he smiled kindly at her, he gave a little shrug and she could see he was genuine.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the heavy weight on her heart and spoke.

'Sorry, but… I can't go to the ball with you'

* * *

Hope that wasnt TOO evil

Review and tell me what you think!

Thanks to MAZMMH for being my beta!

PLF

xXx


	12. Of Questions and thinking walks

Ok i am really sorry for the late update! this was the chapter i wanted to get up quicker but i have had so many problems with my internet, and it has been deleted 3 times!

lol sorry please review!

* * *

He seemed to stare at Ginny for moments, slowly taking in what she said.

She watched him as he sat there in silence for a moment or two and finally gave up and walked off.

It hurt her to have to turn him down, to break the dare, but she did. She had to save both of their futures, but she was really looking forward to a fun night.

The last month had been hard for her; she wanted to have a night where she got to have fun, not be watching out so no one saw her with Draco.

When they were together Ginny always had a laugh and she wanted to go to the ball and have an amazing time.

Ginny didn't know if she was more upset that Draco didn't even speak to her after she told him, or that he did not come after her.

But still, Ginny walked off trying to convince herself that what she was doing was for the best. But she could quite get used to it.

&&&&&&

When Ginny reached the Griffindor common room her mind was spinning.

She went straight to her dorm to put her broom away and get showered, then put on her sweats and headed down to the common room to find a seat by the fire.

Ron and Hermione both sat in their usual seats by the fire and Ginny fell into the empty one.

It was not a surprise to see both Ron and Hermione doing homework, Hermione was just reading the latest book of 'Hogwarts A History' and Ron was obviously doing his homework that he had left till the last minute.

'You look exhausted Ginny, where have you been?' Hermione asked trying to make polite conversation.

'Just went flying for a bit, had a free period'

Hermione smiled at her for a bit and Ginny realised she had no done her transfiguration homework.

She pointed her wand to the girls stairway and muttered 'Accio transfiguration book'

'That is just being lazy! Don't abuse your magic Ginny' Hermione muttered.

Ginny chose to ignore her comment and grabbed her book as it came flying towards her.

She stole a piece of parchment of Ron, but he didn't seem to notice as he was scribbling away furiously.

'Can I borrow a quill please Hermione?' She asked.

Hermione didn't answer just dove into her back and pulled out a quill.

'Thank you' Ginny said politely.

The homework was on transforming a kettle into a black beetle, and Ginny just buried herself in her work.

She tried to take her mind of the whole Draco situation and found it worked perfectly.

_Hermione must have a lot of issues to take her mind off of… or just wants to do well. _

It was an hour later when Ginny looked up as Harry walked through the portrait hole all muddy.

He didn't stop and chat but went straight upstairs and twenty minutes after came tumbling back down again perfectly clean.

'Hey' Ginny said brightly. The last thing she wanted was him asking about Draco.

'Hey' He smiled 'Oi Ron, what homework is that?'

'Potions' Ron grunted and carried on scribbling.

Harry's eyes flew open as he raced upstairs to fetch his book.

'See? He is not lazy, he is sensible' Hermione teased.

'Pfft, do I look like I care?' Ginny grinned 'Anyway, when is dinner? I am starving'

'Well we can go now, these two look like they will not be down for an hour or so' She smiled and both girls got up and left whilst Ron complained and told them to bring him back some food.

'As if!' Hermione laughed.

'Are you two going to the ball together then?' Ginny asked and Hermione turned a light shade of pink.

'Ha ha! That's great! When did you say yes?'

'Well he asked me again today in transfiguration I gave in and said yes.'

'That's great' Ginny grinned as they entered the great hall and immediately her eyes darted over to the Slytherin table, where there was no sight of Draco but Blaise gave her a quick wink.

&&&&&&

Half an hour later after both girls had chatted and eaten as much as they could Ginny had not seen Draco enter the hall.

_He is obviously at the kitchens!_

But Ginny did not go to the kitchens to look for him, both her and Hermione headed back towards the Griffindor common room to see the boys.

Hermione had given in and grabbed a chicken leg for both boys.

When both girls reached the common room both the boys had finished and were just relaxing by the fire, talking in a low whisper.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked them both.

'We were just talking about a certain someone' Harry told her.

'Oh I see.'

'Whom are you talking about?' Ginny asked intrigued.

'Oh don't worry. Ginny what were you and Malfoy doing together in the stands? I saw him after u flew off' Harry asked.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat.

'Erm…well, I was flying because of my free period…and well I saw him in the stands and made my way over'

'And? What did he say to you?' Harry probed.

'Erm, just the usual insults you know. How my flying was rubbish and it was no surprise that I did not make it onto the team. You know what he is like, stupid idiot and that. Anyway it was Dean that made me angry, he came and started making fun that I was not on the team as usual and then started saying how me and Dr- Ah Malfoy were a good couple' Ginny rambled 'It made me sick really'

Ginny looked up from fiddling with her hands and all eyes were on her.

'What? It wasn't any thing big!' She claimed.

'Oh. Well don't listen to either of them Ginny, we know as well as you do that you are a brilliant flyer, they know it aswell they are only trying to put you down' Hermione said.

Ginny smiled kindly at her.

'I am going to the library for a bit to get find a book to help with my transfiguration homework, see you in a bit' Ginny lied.

&&&&&&

Ginny found herself wondering the halls her mind spinning about her decision.

_I can't say I am not upset because I am. Those dreams I had of myself in that dress being the most beautiful girl on the dance floor with the most handsome boy of Hogwarts dancing with me. I had my dream that Draco was the most liked boy in Hogwarts and all the girls were jealous that he was my date, and all the boys were jealous that I was his date. But that dream now seemed to have evaporated in front of my eyes. Even though it was most likely to never happen. Ha! Draco? Popular? As if! But everyone can dream right?_

When she stopped to think about where she was going, and she found herself face to face with the painting of the fruit bowl.

_If I just tickle it, I may find him sitting just beyond it, waiting for me._

Ginny felt a rush of excitement; she wanted to speak to him. She needed to speak to him.

She stood there for a moment trying to think of something to say to him, how to explain it to him.

Finally she reached up and tickled the pair and as the door swung open she seemed to forget everything she was going to say to him.

She clambered through the entrance and when she straightened up she noticed there was no one sitting at the table.

It was empty apart from the dozen or so house elves making their way towards her.

Ginny gave a heavy sigh and dropped down in a seat at the only table in the kitchen.

'Excuse me Miss, what can Zefty gets you?' A small house elf asked her.

'Is that your name?' Ginny asked just to have the excuse to talk to someone.

'Yes Misses Zefty is my name' She squeaked.

'Oh, right. Well Zefty if you don't mind I will just have a cup of tea.'

'Yes Misses right away.' And she scurried off.

Moments later a hot cup of tea was placed in front of Ginny and she added the milk and sugar.

She sat staring into space cradling the hot mug of tea in her hands warming herself up.

Her thoughts were of what she would say to Draco when she finally did get to speak to him.

How she would try to explain it all to him.

That's if he would talk to her.

'Not waiting for anyone in particular are you?' Came a deep voice.

Ginny beamed and turned round to face... Blaise Zabini.

'Blaise!' Ginny smiled and placing down her hot mug and standing up she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was pretty sure she heard another click and immediately her arms unclasped from around his neck.

Worriedly she looked around her and exhaled a breath she did not realise she was holding in when she saw a house elf pick up a fork from off the floor.

'Anything the matter little red?' He asked worriedly as he watched her.

Ginny smiled 'No, sorry, no not at all'

'OK. So what's been happening with you? I have heard no more about you and your dress dilemma and I have seen nothing but smiles on your face. Something is seriously wrong' he teased.

Ginny playfully hit him on the arm and he sat down opposite her.

'Well my dress dilemma has been sorted and that was one of the reasons I have had nothing but a smile on my face'

'Wow, that really explains _nothing_' He said sarcastically.

Ginny laughed aloud.

'Where do you want me to start?' She asked him.

'From where we left off' at Hogsmead'

'OK. Well basically we ended and I was still feeling low, even though you cheered me up a bit the feeling was still there. Like I had lost something. So I made my way-'

'Stop right there.' Blaise put his hands up.

'What!' Ginny asked confused.

'I do not want to listen to a _story_. Merlin, please spare me. Just give me the summary and save me from the pain' He laughed.

'Pfft' Ginny murmured 'Basically, he sent me my dream dress, and I was floating on cloud nine, then I started to feel bad and you know- ok you don't but Weasley's _never_ accept charity from anyone. Then I started thinking about what would happen after the ball and everyone would be talking about us going together, and my friends and family will probably turn their backs on me. So I told him I wont go with him and I am going to send my dress back tonight. Now since then he has not spoken to me and I have not seen him.' Ginny sighed.

'Wow. That's a lot. But you missed out a major detail my little Red.'

'What's that?'

'Whom are you talking about?' He smiled.

'Oh. Draco.'

'What! You and Draco were going to go to the ball together?' Ginny could barely see his eyebrows now they had shot so far up his head they were almost hidden in his short gelled fringe.

'He didn't tell you? Well yes we are, well we were.'

'And he bought that dress that you were in love with for you?' He asked

'Yes'

'Then your pride got in the way and now you want to send it back?'

'Hey! It was not my pride… ok well it kind of was.'

'You two are so similar' He smiled at her. 'And wait now you have turned him down and you have not seen him?'

'Yep' Ginny shrugged.

'Right. Well I have not seen him either. But don't worry; he is probably doing one of his 'thinking' walks around the school.'

'Oh, well actually I was hoping to find him in here.' Ginny downed the last of her tea, which had cooled down a lot. 'So I will speak to you soon Blaise, I am going now' and she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ginny frowned as she thought she heard another noise but shook it of as paranoia.

'Ok Red see you around' And he gave her a wink as she walked away feeling like someone was starring at her so she turned round and Blaise was talking to a house elf.

_Weird._

&&&&&&

Ginny was walking through the halls when she noticed someone walking straight towards her.

Great, a prefect now I am just going to get done.

But as Ginny got closer she started to recognise the prefect.

'Ginny?' Came a deep voice.

'Last time I checked it was' She grinned.

There were at least three meters between them but Ginny found she couldn't move closer.

'Look Draco-'

'Don't worry; I don't want to hear why you don't want to go with me. I am sure Potter will make a better date anyway, and you will not be ruining your rep' He grunted.

'What? I already told you that I turned Harry down, and that is not the reason at all!'

'Well why else would you drop me?' He asked her.

'Because there is too much at steak! We can still be friends and not go to the ball'

'Yea, OK whatever. It just shows that you haven't really got a reason Ginny.'

'I have! You think I don't want to go just because of my reputation but that's not it! I wont go with you because I don't want you to get _hurt_! If your father can lead me to Voldemort, and try to get me killed, someone he doesn't even know, then who knows what he will do to his own son when he finds out that he went with the person he wanted _dead_ to the ball. I don't not want to go to the ball with you, I was looking forward to it so much, from not wanting to go at all I was now counting the days! But I am not going to risk what we have, I don't want to sit around and find out what your father will do Draco.

So don't tell me I have no excuse because I have and it is not an excuse it is I looking out for… for a friend. Would risking everything we have now be worth just going to a dance together? Will it Draco?' Ginny asked.

'Ginny… I can handle my father, Merlin I already have my excuse. I wanted to take this chance to show everyone that I care about you. That I am not as bad as I look. I want to show them that you actually mean something to me… as a friend. I don't care about my father, Merlin; he has taken almost everything away from me. I don't want him to take my freedom too! Ginny I was looking forward to the ball just as much as you were. To see the looks on everyone's faces and to open the ball with you and have a laugh, be myself. But I only wanted to do it with you.'

Ginny could see him shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

'I want all that just as much as you do. I don't want to show your father he can control everything' Ginny said.

'Then go with me, lets go and have fun and not care about what people think. Just for one night. And wear that dress, because they said I could not refund it and it cost a fair bob'

Ginny grinned at him 'Oh, so you already looked into returning it when I still have it?'

'No, but I suspected you would have some kind of Weasley pride thing so I asked when I bought it' He grinned back.

Ginny took a step closer to him and looked at him.

She laughed out loud 'OK, you win. I will go with you…_and_ wear that gorgeous dress'

'Great' He said smiling at her.

'Why are you out here anyway?' She asked him.

'Oh I was just thinking' He smirked.

Ginny laughed aloud,

_A thinking walk, Blaise was right._

She threw her arms round his neck giving him a hug.

Still hugging him Ginny started laughing, for no reason at all she started cracking up and it was not long until Draco joined in with his deep laugh.

It's a shame they were both laughing because after they both broke apart the person hidden in an invisibility cloak had already taken a picture of them.

* * *

Ok i want to say i am **sorry** again! I will try get the next one up sooner but i have alot of trouble with my internet.

Also my beta had trouble too, its been a troublesome week! haha.

anyways thank you to all of you who did review, just want to list some people who i owe a great thank you to:

**Momo and zuko make me happy**- Thank you for being my beta as well as reviewing! Your great thank you!

**The marauders and Lily**- Thank you fro reviewing so much, it means alot to me to get reviews and you always help make me smile by reviewing! Thanks alot.

**Vexy5260**- Sorry about the late update, it is hard for me to get on, and I have been having so much trouble with my computer lately, will try and reviwe again sooner! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lily and James love forever**- Thank you for reviewing! keep it up Lily and James forever, I love that ship! haha

**Meemes**- Thank you so much, it is nice to know I can pull it off! that made me so happy! I find that the ideas are better in my head, but it is hard for me to write it up :S if that makes sense.. haha thank you!

**Flipinpenname**- haha i am so sorry, I know it was harsh and even worse that i did not update sooner! thanks for all of your reviews your great

**Tanelle**- You are a great reviewer, thank you so much for taking the time to review for me!

**Queenbee11**- Thank you so much for all of your review, you have contributed alot to my revews and i am really grateful for it! thanks again!

**Reenerox**- Thank you for reviewing, keep it up :D!

**Sez the Mistress of darkness**- Thank you for reviewing every review helps to make me HAPPY! haha thanks again!

**STA**- haha! thank you, keep reviewing

**zeek**- Thanks so much for reviewing dont stop! haha

**Stars so bright**- Sorry I realised I did complain about getting no reviews alot, but they are_ addictive_! thanks you for reviewing though!

**Glitteringsky**- Same to you, sorry for complainging but thats alot for your review, everyone counts

**Dragonflybaby**- Thank you so much for your many reviews, I love it! keep on going lol, thank youuu

**BrokenHeartsBeatOn**- Thank you so much for your reviews, it means alot! and I like your name P

**Nilber-** Thank you for reviewing!

**Mizlovegood-** You were one of my first ever reviewers, and thank you so much! please keep reviewing.

**Holdinghands is my favourite-** Thank you for your past reviews, dont stop

**_All of you have helped my get all the reviews i now have! thank you so much and dont stop ! _**

**_PLF_**

**_xXx_**


	13. Of fights and slip of the tounges

**READ!!! **

**I have updated, and i did so ages ago, but I replaced the chapter, so i dont think anyone knew. I got no reviews for it though Please read and review. **

**PLF**

**xXx**

* * *

Talk of the ball was high and Ginny found herself enjoying it. She had her own thoughts of what the ball was going to be like, but no one apart from the Head girl and boy know what it looks like. The prefects only find out what it looks like on the day as they help to set it up. 

Ginny had woken up later than usual and Hermione had only come to wake her up with twenty minutes of breakfast left.

'I shouldn't have this responsibility in the first place' she had told her when Ginny had complained that she had not woken her up early enough.

Ginny was now rushing to Transfiguration with her homework that she had stayed up late last night finishing, stuffed in her bag, and feeling slightly ill after just rushing and her breakfast.

-x-

Coming out of Transfiguration Ginny was walked past Seamus Finnigan and gave him a big smile.

He seemed to stop so Ginny stopped next to him to say hey.

'Listen Ginny, I am sorry about Dean, I don't know what has happened to him lately. It was ever since he got back over the summer he has been kind of… different, but I just want you to know I have nothing to do with anything he does'

Ginny smiled sincerely at him 'Thanks Seamus that means a lot. You're right Dean has changed a lot when I was with him this was the last thing I expected from him'

'Yea…well I have to go I will see you around' and with that he smiled at her and walked on.

It was only a few more steps when Ginny ran into Dean as well.

_Speak of the Devil. _

'Hey Ginny' He said in a very leering way.

Ginny gave him a fake smile and said 'Hi' through gritted teeth.

'Listen Ginny, you have been a bit off with me lately and I think we need some time to sort things out. I don't know what has made you mad at me and act the way you do, but I miss us! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ball with me? What do you say? Have fun, like the old days?'

Ginny stood there in total awe. Her mouth hung open, trying to digest what she had just heard.

Slowly her thoughts caught up and she felt like screaming.

_No! I won't give him that satisfaction. _

'Sorry Dean, but I have been mad at you for quite an obvious reason and if you are going to act like you have not been a totally obnoxious pig the last month hen please yourself. Don't come running to me because no one wants to be your date to the ball, you are the _last_ person I would even _think_ of going with. I have a date you see, I have not been manipulative and turned into a total jerk so thankfully people still want to go with me. Shame we cant say the same for you.' Ginny growled at him. 'Also, don't you dare bring up the 'old days' and throw it in my face. That obviously meant nothing to you as you couldn't be quick enough to outdo me and make me feel like _shit_. Don't think you can just be a cocky arrogant prat and try and think you are better than me because you are _not_. I am the one with the date. Not you. Now get off your pedestal you big jerk.'

Ginny seethed and stormed off leaving a stunned Dean staring after her.

_That felt good. _

-x-

Draco sat in the cold and gloomy Slytherin common room alone by the fire. He sat staring intently into the vicious flames.

He found that when he looked into the flames they reminded him of Ginny. All the things that he once hates about her, he found positive things now. Her annoying back chat he thought was just her being quick witted. Her fiery temper always keeping him on his toes.

When he used to look at her he would only see her poor family history, that nasty red hair that the whole family had, that annoying way in which they all stand out. But none of that seemed to bother him as much anymore. That was Ginny and he found that she wasn't actually half bad.

_Just wait till the bet is over and everything will be fine. I won't notice anything positive about her, and I can stay out her way for good. _

Draco was so lost in thought he had to control himself from jumping when Blaise threw himself into the seat next to him.

'You managed to get her to go to the ball with you?' he said straight away.

It took Draco a minute to realize who he was talking about.

'Weasley? Yea I have to go somewhere with this bet if I want to win' Draco shrugged it off.

'What about Pansy? And your dad? Your _rep_?'

'What about it?'

'What is with you? Do you know how your father will react if he finds out? How will you explain it? You don't need to keep going with the bet Draco, the fact that she agreed was good, I get it you win I will shake the bloody saints hand. Just stop ok? I know what your father is like' Blaise looked at him intently, Draco was his best mate, he had seen how his father had dealt with him before, and no one deserved to go through that.

'I have my alibi sorted. If he finds out I will say it was all a bet, make out that I have set out to humiliate the Weasley and cause shame upon her family' Draco explained.

_That sounds quite close to the truth actually._

'Fine… whatever but that is what you set out to do anyway, I don't like this anymore mate, if she finds out she will be crushed and this hasn't exactly been the easiest month for her has it?'

Draco looked at Blaise; he had taken to looking out for the Weasley always was so protective over her. Whenever she entered a room he would send her a wink, or he would seek her out of a crowd. Draco thought there was more to him just looking out for her and himself.

'It's fine Zabini.' Draco snapped. 'I have her falling and no one can stop it' he smirked

The truth was that this bet was the only connection he had with the Weasley, when it's over so will everything between them. He thinks everything between them will go back to normal, but you can't toy with emotions. Everyone knows that… but Draco.

Both boys sat lost in their thoughts neither felt the need to fill the comfortable silence that lay between them.

-x-

Draco was walking along the Charms corridor later that day, and as he was approaching the Golden Trio their whispering halted and they all turned to glare at him.

Usually this wouldn't faze Draco but today was different, it really hacked him off that they couldn't even be subtle about it.

'Take a picture Pot head it will last longer.' He smirked.

_Now I am using Ginny's insults…what is going on?!_

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms trying to show Draco he was better then him.

_Stupid prat how dare he look at me like that. _

'Did your parents never teach you that it was rude to stare- Oh no that's right they didn't get the chance to teach you anything seeing as they were blasted to smithereens and all'

_Shit. I did not just say that. _

Draco watched as the anger rose in Harry and Ron and Hermione stood telling them to calm down.

It only took a second but Harry was pelting towards him and Draco barely had time to react and he was thrown to the floor.

Harry was punching his face in and Draco was trying to throw him off. He managed to get his want and yelled 'EXPELIARMUS' and Harry flew off him.

Harry stood up with his wand drawn. His eyes blazing and panting hard.

Ginny was just coming along the corridor herself and her eyes widened to the scene unfolding in front of her.

No one had seen her as she watched as Draco picked himself off the floor he pulled his robes on properly which had half fallen down.

Ron and Hermione were trying to control Harry who was raging.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Harry spoke.

'Jealousy is a terrible thing hey Malfoy? Just because my parents actually showed me love the only way you can feel wanted is to join your father's pathetic Death eater clan. Fancied yourself a pretty tattoo did you?' He spat.

Ginny gasped just as Malfoy ran at Harry and threw him to the floor. It was now his turn to punch Harry's face in.

Both boys were yelling and screaming at each other in rage when Harry blasted Malfoy with a hex and a full blown duel broke out.

Slowly people started to gather and Ginny wanted to stop it before it all got so much worse, but she felt she couldn't move her legs.

She wanted to scream at them and tell them they were being pathetic, that this was all going to end badly but she couldn't find her voice. The scene unfolding before had her frozen to the spot.

Draco threw another insult to Harry about his parents and in next to no time Harry and Draco were rolling on the floor both trying to hit each other, with their wands which lay forgotten beside them.

The insults flying between the two were mostly the same, Draco would say something about Harry's family, and Harry would say something about him being a Death eater.

Ron managed to pull Harry off of Draco and Draco dragged himself up off the floor.

'I hope when the Death eater attacks get higher, they come after you three next. It's what you deserve' Draco spat

_SHIT! Absolute idiot! _

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard, her ears had gone numb but she new for sure that Harry was about to blow and she had to stop it.

'SHUT UP!!!!!!' Ginny screamed on the top of her voice causing everyone to look at her, but she didn't stop, she walked right between the two boys and looked at both of them.

Harry was red with anger and panting, where as Draco was more composed as he glared at Harry.

Ginny was just about to say some thing else when Harry, out of no where had broken lose of both Ron and Hermione's grips and pushing Ginny aside, knocking her to the floor at the same time, he landed a smack right on Draco's nose and in no time blood was gushing from it.

That didn't stop him though, Harry was raging and no one could stop him. No one but-

'MR POTTER!' came the voice of a teacher _no one _wanted to see right now.

Snape.

Snape had used a simple 'Expeliarmus' spell to knock Harry off of the bleeding Draco.

'Mr. Potter I might have known it was you involved when I heard the noise. In my office right this minute'

The few people who were gathering around started to filter out quickly when Snape came, but Ron and Hermione were first in there to explain to the professor that Malfoy was involved too.

'Miss Granger stop being an insufferable know it all and let me do my job. I saw what a saw, and Head girl or not _I_ will decided the punishment. Now please move along' He snapped and a really irritated Hermione, before turning on his heel and walking in the direction of the dungeons.

Hermione was so angry she turned to glare at Malfoy who had a smug look on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

'Malfoy you are _head boy_, you should have know better-'Hermione started

'Yea don't think you won't go down for it too ferret' Ron snapped

Ginny saw the anger rise behind the mask of Draco and new he was going to blow yet again.

'Shut up you pathetic blood traitors go tell someone who gives a shit about what you think' Malfoy spat at them

'Draco! Just walk away and leave this alone, you have caused enough damage, just LEAVE!' Ginny screamed fed up with the whole situation.

Draco turned and gave a glare so cold a shiver went down her spine. He turned his lip up in disgust and turned on his heel fuming as he walked away.

Ginny stared for a moment before her own anger kicked in, and with a 'huff' she stormed off the other way.

-x-

Ginny entered the common room and found Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire, both deep in thought.

'No Harry?' Ginny asked as she threw herself into the seat next to them

'No he's still not back yet' Hermione told her.

They all sat lost in their own thoughts none of them feeling the need to fill the comfortable silence between them.

Moments passed and Hermione was the one who broke through their thoughts.

'You called him Draco'

Ginny's head shot up in alarm where as Ron raised his slowly, confused.

Ginny tried to hide her panic stricken face.

'Sorry?' Ginny dared to ask.

'You, you called him Draco' Hermione seemed to be looking her differently, like she knew something.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger!!! BIG dilemma! _

'Did I?' Ginny tried to arrange her features into a confused expression.

'Yes. How come? You never call him anything but Malfoy' Ginny started to feel like the temperature in the room was rising by a hundred degrees.

'I was angry, I must have meant to shout Draco Malfoy but I forgot to say the last bit as I was so furious' Ginny lamely explained.

Both Ron and Hermione had their eyes burning into Ginny, like they could read her mind.

'Oh right well that's ok' Hermione dismissed quickly that Ginny's head shot up to look at her and so did Ron's.

'Yea…' Ginny muttered, and Hermione gave her a sideways glace with an eyebrow raised.

-x-

It was later that Ginny decided to go for a 'thinking walk' as both Draco and Blaise called it.

Her mind was racing of thoughts of earlier.

_Why couldn't he just have left it? If they were provoking him then he should have walked away. _

Her feet carried her and she just went with it, it was before curfew so she was fine walking.

_When they see us at the ball they are going to be even worse now. _

She started to make her way towards the kitchens following her feet, but decided she would rather not and turned around.

_What was with that glare he gave me? _

Ginny was getting fed up with wandering and turned to make her way back to the common room, not thinking about where she was and looking at the ground still deep in thought.

Ginny was walking and didn't realize who was approaching her. The two figures that had female structures were looming closer and Ginny still didn't seem to notice.

There was a giggle from one of the two girl's walking towards her, which made Ginny snap out of her trance as she realized people were walking towards her.

She looked around to take in her surroundings and froze.

_Dungeons _

'Look who it is Nancy' the first Slytherin Misha in Ginny's year sneered at her with an evil glint in her eye.

Misha was the leader of the two, they were the two Slytherin bitches in Ginny's year who she tried to keep clear of.

Nancy was Misha's lap dog with her short height and shoulder length hair and dull features, making her look fat and stubby.

Misha was quite the opposite of Nancy. She was tall with sleek blonde hair, but she had blue eyes which always had an evil glint in them. She didn't have such pretty features but they were better than Nancy's.

Ginny immediately put her hand in her pocket when they approached so she knew her wand was with her.

She was never scared of the two, they were both "wana-be's" always trying to be tough, but the situation was different Ginny was in their territory and near their common room, so anything could happen.

'What's a pathetic weasel like you doing on the wrong side of the castle?' Misha sneered and Nancy smirked with her.

'Your side? Please don't make your self out to be big' Ginny replied.

'Don't step up to me Weasley not when you're here on our side one on two.' She snapped back.

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically at her.

'Don't tell me what to do, your not all that, now if you don't mind I have places to be'

She made to step round them and leave but they moved out to stop her.

'You blood traitors should be taught a lesson, you never know when to shut up or when to step on your bloody pride' Nancy stepped in for Misha.

'Ah, I was just waiting for the lap dog to jump in and try earn brownie points _her_' Ginny nodded her head at Misha.

'How dare you! You're nothing but a pathetic blood traitor that has no friends your own age. Still liking Potter's ass? He's obviously not into you as he didn't get you on the team. Shame you must really feel wanted.' Misha stepped forward to try stand up to Ginny whilst Nancy laughed at her "witty" remark.

Ginny stepped even closer and glared at her.

'_Don't_ act like you are better than me. _Don't _think you can take me because we both know you cant, and _DON'T_ talk about shit that you know _nothing_ about' Ginny shoved her so hard she went stumbling back and reaching for her wand.

'YOU STUPID BIT-'she started.

'HEY!' Came a male reply and Ginny cringed as she noticed who it was.

'Draco!' Misha cooed and he gave her a dirty look. 'The stupid blood traitor Weasley here decided to take me on'

Ginny turned to her and gave her the deadliest glare she could manage.

'I don't care about your pathetic arguments' Ginny's head spun round and glared at him next 'I am just telling you to stop because being head boy, it's my duty. Don't make me have to this; I have better things to be doing then telling off some pathetic students trying to have a duel. Make your petty arguments more discrete next time.' Ginny was fuming.

_HYPOCRITE!! LET ME AT HIM!!! _

'Now Weasley I know you know you shouldn't be down here unless you want trouble, which is probably what you are trying to start' He concluded not even looking at her.

'We were just heading back Draco, we just got… held up' Misha said giving Ginny a dirty look.

'Yea well keep going then.' And they both scurried off.

Ginny felt like she was about to scream. She turned on her heel and stormed off holding in her screams.

Instead of heading back to her common room she stormed outside into the cool air and headed towards the lake. She was walking so fast fists clenched she reached the lakes edge and picked up a huge rock and launched it into the lake with a 'dunk'

'ARGH!' she screamed letting her anger out, she picked up another rock and another and another.

She collapsed onto the floor in defeat after a few minutes, exhausted. Picking up a few pebbles she started throwing them into the lake watching the ripples of the water as they landed, lost in thought.

'What crawled up your ass and died then?' came the voice of the person she really didn't want to see right then.

'I could say the same thing to you about earlier _Draco_' she snapped emphasizing on his name. He took a seat beside her and started throwing pebbles into the lake with her.

They both sat in silence throwing pebbles into the lake, both thinking. In the end Ginny couldn't take it, she had to get it off her chest.

'Why did you do that?' She shouted at him.

'Do what? My head boy duties?' He smirked.

'Oh sod off if you are going to patronize me, you know what I mean'

'I had to. I wasn't going to walk in on that and go "hey you two please stop being mean to Ginny she is my friend" am I? Somehow I don't think they would really appreciate that'

'Argh! I can't believe you. You really are insufferable at times.'

'So are you, but I don't complain do I?'

_Well not to you. I have to be nice to you!_

'You didn't need to degrade me in front of them like that. You were such a hypocrite by the way you acted today. You know you have made the situation for tomorrow so much worse? When my friends see me with you that are going to go off on one asking why I would go against them after what you did today.'

'Everyone looses it at times, even you…well actually you most of the time' He smiled 'Today was my day to lose it. I am sorry it was to them, but I am not exactly best mates with them now am I? They will react badly anyway. Tomorrow night we are just going to have fun, we will think about how to act on it the day after ok?'

Ginny looked at him, understanding his reasons. She of all people could not accuse him of getting angry.

_I like the way he says "we" like we are a team. _

'Yea... You're right. I'm sorry; I guess I know it's going to be like what it was today the day after the ball. I just have to prepare myself for it. But I am really looking forward to it you know?' She grinned at him.

'How could you not? I am your date after all, girls have been crying over the fact that I have turned them down' He grinned back.

'Really, People actually asked you?' She laughed.

'Throwing themselves at my feet' He stated

She laughed and threw her head back with delight. She had happiness dancing in her eyes and he looked at her and how happy he was when he was with her.

They sat having a laugh and generally getting on both talking of ideas for the ball the following night.

* * *

There you go, thank you for reading! 

R&R

PLF

xXx


	14. Of Summer balls and calling stars

**Sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy it! READ AND REVIEW AND MAKE MY MONTH!! go on show your christmas spirit :) lol**

**xXx**

* * *

It was 11.05 am when Ginny woke up. She didn't need anyone to wake her up this morning, it was the weekend, and they decided to let her sleep, they always did on the weekends.

She could her talking from her other house mates, and she pulled beck the drawings from around her four posters only a little bit.

She could see all three of her other room mates sitting in a small triangle with fresh scones and croissants in the middle of them. They all sat with their pajamas still on and bed hair still in tact talking excitedly about nothing.

Ginny watched for a moment before Gemma noticed her and beamed.

'Care to join us for some breakfast Miss Weasley?' She grinned.

The other two looked round smiling and Ginny dragged herself out of bed and placed herself in between Gemma and Clare.

Her other room mate was Misha; she had a permanent tan and long black hair. She was always really shy though, and never like to stand out. Ginny smiled at her and she returned her smile with a beam.

'So what is all this about then?' Ginny asked

'Well, none of us wanted to go and get breakfast so Misha ran to the kitchens and asked them to bring this up for us. Also we just fancied having a girls day and catch up on everything before we go and dance the night away' Gemma willingly filled her in on everything.

'Sounds great, Misha, you went down in pajamas and bed hair? Wow, someone is brave' Ginny laughed.

'I'm not bothered, I didn't run into anyone.'

'All this talk is great and everything, but those scones look like they are getting cold, and they are doing nothing but crying out for me to smother jam all over them and eat them. So would you mind if we could please tuck in?' Clare cut in.

The girls looked at her staring intently at the food and laughed.

'Tuck in girls!' Ginny laughed as Clare practically dove at the food.

**-x-**

The girls spent the whole day in their dormitory talking and catching up on everything they had missed out on with each other.

They spent hours reminiscing over the past and who they all used to like, mostly focusing on how much Ginny used to like Harry.

'It seems like such a long time ago now. I could never look at Harry like that at all anymore!' Ginny explained.

'What?! You don't like him anymore? Since when?' Gemma asked

'Stopped liking him around a month and a half ago or so' Ginny stated.

_Since Draco became an option_

'How weird…I really thought he was starting to like you now though'

'I know! He asked me to the ball with him actually, it was really weird' Ginny had to stop herself laughing at the looks on their faces.

'He asked you to the _ball?_ So that's who you're going with?' Misha asked

'No! He asked me but I had to turn him down because I already had a date'

'_What?_' Clare practically screamed 'You turned down the one person you have spent almost all of your Hogwarts life drooling over? Please tell me you are joking!'

'I have _not_ spent most of my Hogwarts life drooling over him! Just…a lot of it that's all. Anyway, I don't want to go with him to the ball I already have a date. It would be rude to change my mind'

'Who?' Gemma eyed her suspiciously

'What's with the third degree here?' Ginny put her hands up defensively.

'Well, you keep going on about some person you have decided to go to the ball with, and no one knows who it is. Also he must be really something because you chose him over Harry. So go on, tell us!' Misha said

'Some one does know who it is!'

'Who?'

'Um… well… he does?' She smiled sheepishly at them.

'Ginny! Tell us come on!' Clare begged

'No. It's a surprise, only a few more hours and everyone will know. Don't worry yourselves. Now come on, it's almost four and we are all still sitting in our grubby pajamas and bed hair! Let's get a move on!' Ginny grinned at her change of conversation, but Gemma gave her a very suspicious look which Ginny just stuck her tongue out at.

**-x-**

It was only half an hour later and Ginny was sitting on her bed rolling around with laughter at her friends.

Gemma was in the shower and Clare was screaming at her to get out banging on the door and throwing insults at her.

'GET OUT! You do not need a fifteen minute shower! No matter _how_ hard you try you will NEVER look as good as me. So stop trying and GET OUT!'

Misha and Ginny couldn't help themselves; Gemma and Clare were both as stubborn as each other and were often arguing because of it, leaving the other two in stitches.

Ginny had been sneaky and jumped in the shower before any of them could protest. She sat on the bed in her dressing gown and her wet hair falling around her face.

Hermione had popped in briefly to check if she was OK then had to go and sort out a few last minute things with the ball before leaving to get ready.

Misha had gotten up and grabbed her make up bag before heading to the mirror to start applying the first of many layers of mascara.

Ginny sat watching her friends thinking about how they all used to be best friends. They were all in the same dorm together and when they first joined they spent many nights staying up talking about everything and anything.

They all stood by Ginny through the whole chamber ordeal, even though they never knew she was part of it, they stood by her thinking she was worried for Hermione or Colin.

Ginny thought about how they were not very close anymore. They had not been too close since second year. They had all gone separate ways, but were all still friends. They always spoke to each other, and argued just like most friends apart from they just never chose to spend all their time together.

Or maybe that was just Ginny.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a tapping at the window and she looked over to see a brown school barn owl looking in.

Ginny jumped off her bed and opened the window for the owl to fly in. It dropped the letter by Ginny's feet before flying straight back out again.

Ginny picked up the letter recognizing the writing on it, and made her way to her bed, so she could read it.

**Ginny,**

**Meet me on the second floor by the third suit of armor on your left at 6.25**

**D**

Ginny smiled at the letter, he always had to be organized.

**-x-**

Hours later all the girls were putting on their finishing touches. It was 6.10 and Ginny was supposed to be meeting Draco in ten minutes.

Ginny rummaged through her trunk trying to find the butterfly slide her mother had had as a child.

Finally she found it and pinning a small piece of her hair back she slipped it in where it stood out against her auburn fiery locks.

She quickly grabbed her heart shaped pendant and put it on, as it suited her gorgeous dress so perfectly.

'Merlin Ginny you look gorgeous! I love your dress!' Gemma was practically drooling over Ginny's 'dream dress'.

Ginny's dress was a teal green, complimenting her pale skin immensely. The dress was strapless and just along the top of the breast line there was a line of silver sequin's which matched the dress perfectly. The cocktail dress reached just below her knees and had a slit in the right leg, complimenting her slim figure.

She wore some silver heels and had her toenails painted a very fain green, all of it fitting together perfectly. Ginny grabbed her pashmina which was more of a grey colour than silver, but still combined nicely and keeping her slightly warmer.

She wore her necklace her grandmother had given her before she passed away. It was a sliver heart pendant with an engraved 'G' on it.

Her hair which she had curled for the evening rested below her shoulders, the lose curls falling beautifully over her shoulders and back. The butterfly slide she had slipped in pinned back a small piece of her hair opposite her straightened side fringe.

Ginny beamed at her.

'I don't look half as gorgeous as you girls!' Ginny beamed.

Noticing the time she made her way for the door 'See you girls in a little bit hey?' She smiled before slipping through the door and on her way to meet Draco.

'Off to meet the mystery guy she goes' Clare muttered after her.

**-x-**

As Ginny turned into the corridor she immediately noticed Draco standing by one of the suit of Armor.

He looked good with his expensive robes and in his hand he held another lily, just like the one he had left for her before.

He beamed at her when she came closer and she couldn't help the grin spreading onto her face. It was rare that he showed so much emotion, but he must have known Ginny was worried and did his best to make her feel comfortable.

'You look great' He murmered as he used his wand to magically wrap the lily around the wrist of her right had.

'Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself'

'Right, well lets go give the school a night to remember' And he took her hand and led her way to the great hall.

Ginny could feel butterflies in her stomach and her nerves were making her fidget with her hands.

Draco seemed to notice as he held her hand closer and gave her a smile.

She could see the entrance of the great hall now, and she could see everyone waiting outside.

McGonagall noticed them both first and came striding over.

'Mr Malfoy' She gave him a curt nod 'am I right to believe that Miss Weasley here is your date?' She asked giving them both curious looks

'Yea Professor' Draco replied in such a tone anyone would have thought he would rather have been at home.

'Yes, well right then. You both need to open the dance with Miss Granger and her partner. They are inside waiting, so if you don't mind hurrying up a little bit' She gestured to the door.

Ginny gave her a smile and Draco lead hre to the door.

_No turning back now. _

There was a crowd of people on either side of the door, most likely wanting to see who came with whom and what everyone else looked like.

As soon as Ginny walked in hand in hand with Draco she could feel everyone staring at her, and all the muttering go louder. Ginny wanted nothing but to turn around and run back out the door she entered in. All she could do was focus on looking at nowhere else but straight ahead.

Soon enough she found she was in the center of the dance floor and she could feel every pair of eyes on her. She could hear Ron and Hermione a few feet away and she could practically see the redness of Ron's face from the corner of her eye.

Soon enough though the music started and she started to let herself be guide by Draco round the dancefloor, all the while her stomach was going crazy with nerves. She kept her eyes on Draco's shoulder, where she would not need to look at him for him to see how scared she was or for her to make any eyecontact with anyone in the crowd.

'Ginny, just look at me' Draco broke through her thoughts 'This is your night as well as everyone elses, don't let them ruin it. Live tonight like _you_ want to'

Ginny was looking at him straight in the eye and smiled.

_Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was so good at advice? _

So Ginny focused her attention on Draco, she just watched him and smiled as her waltzed her round the dance floor.

_I will live this night how I want to. Why should I let them ruin my night?_

'Ok when I said look at me I really didn't mean stare. Have I got something on my face?' Draco muttered and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face as he started to think he had something wrong with him.

'Paranoia Mr. Malfoy!' She laughed.

He grinned and let a small laugh escape his lips before regaining his composure.

'That dress was worth everything to see you in it tonight' He murmured and Ginny's head shot up to look at him but he had a small smile on his lips as he focused on a point elsewhere.

Ginny smiled gently 'Thanks'

'But really, could you have imagined it if Pansy had worn it? She would have looked like a drag queen and-' He stopped and Ginny who was grinning suddenly looked up at him a slight bit of panic rising inside her.

'What?' She started to look round

'Nothing I just realized that it makes me feel sick to even joke about it'

Ginny threw her head back and let a heart felt laugh escape her.

_Tonight really could be fine with him helping me through. _

Ginny stopped looking at Draco and really took a moment to take in her surroundings. The great hall was done perfectly, it had a cocktail effect to it making it really feel like a summer ball, yet when she looked at the ceiling those stars which shone apon it every night seemed brighter and really had an affect.

Soon enough though the song died away and they stopped dancing and people gave all four of them a round of applause.

Ginny could suddenly hear all the whispering of them and Ron arguing with Hermione who was trying to stop him from coming over to her.

She turned and gave Hermione a wide eyed look and a small shake of her head.

_Don't let him come over! _

She felt Draco's hand on her arm as he led her towards the punch bowl.

'Your brother looks like he is about to burst a vein' He grinned.

'Argh! I swear I will go mental if he does anything.' Ginny said 'Maybe I should just go over there and explain…'

'Leave him Ginny, if you go over there and start to try and explain yourself then he is going to know he is in control and really lose it with you.'

Ginny could see the sense in that and turned round forcing a smile she said 'Yea, you're right'

**-x-**

Moments passed and Ginny still felt uncomfortable and kept looking over her shoulder. As she turned back round she almost jumped to find Hermione standing in front of her.

'Oh. Hey! You have done a really good job here Hermione, simple yet very effective' Ginny grinned hoping Hermione was not there for the reason she thought she was here for.

'Thanks. We need to talk. Privately' She gestured to Draco who just raised his eye brows and put his hands up.

Hermione led her to a corner of the room where Harry and Ron where standing both looking very annoyed.

'Oh for Merlins sake I am not coming over here to have an argument with any of you, so you can save it' Ginny turned round to leave but Hermione grabbed her hand pulling her back round.

'No one wants to have an argument Ginny!'

'Listen, and listen carefully because this is going to be the only time I talk to you three tonight' Ginny started angrily 'I am here to enjoy myself just like everyone else is and you three have _no_ right to do anything to stop it. I do not want to hear you are protecting me, because I can look after myself. If you have anything to say then you can save It for tomorrow, for tonight I want to enjoy myself and not have to worry about Ron bursting a vein or Harry trying to be the hero again. Just don't be the "golden trio" for once, and let people get on with their business. Who I came with tonight does not concern you so just leave me alone!' And with that Ginny turned on her heel and walked back to Draco.

'I bet that was fun' He said as she approached

'Unbelievably' She grinned sarcastically 'So I think we really need to get this ball off the ground don't you think?' She turned to him with a snide grin on her face.

'What have you got in mind?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'I dare you to show me how you think this ball can really be turned into a party'

Draco laughed and heart felt laughed and looked back at her 'We are back to the dares then are we?'

Ginny just smiled at him and put her hand out 'Show me what you've got'

He shook his head ever so slightly but got out his wand.

'Firstly' He started 'We will need a bit of this…' And out of his robes he pulled out a small bottle of fire whisky.

'You want us to get drunk? I am sure that will really make this all take off. One small bottle, you really know how to push the boat out!' Ginny laughed.

He gave a sarcastic dirty look 'Its _pure_ fire whisky. They only come in small bottles, a teaspoon of this and you will be in the hospital wing'

'_Pure_ fire whisky? What' the difference?' She asked intrigued

'Pure fire whisky is the strongest possible wizarding drink you can get. Normal fire whisky is always diluted because all the bars don't order it in simply because pure firewhisky can result to serious damage. I stole this in like my third year from my fathers heart stock. I think tonight is the right time to put it to use' He smiled

Ginny just stared for a moment 'Right. So you want us to give people this pure fire whisky so they will get taken to the hospital wing and that is your idea of a party?'

'No. Merlin, I am not going to give them a lot! Just enough to get them wasted… that's all'

Ginny laughed. 'OK you seem to really know what you are talking about. Just get on with the dare!'

He looked at her then made his way to the punch bowl pouring in the smallest amount of the whisky making Ginny raise her eyes at him but he just smirked at her.

Moments later he was standing beside her again 'Care to dance and watch my party take off?'

'Oh so now it's _your_ party? We will have to check that in about twenty minutes when people are just leaving because it is still the same old boring music and they are feeling unbelievably ill'

'Yes, we will wont we miss goody-two-shoes' he smirked but Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him as he led her round the dance floor.

It was like everytime Ginny stepped foot on the dance floor everyones attention was suddenly focused on her. She saw Pansy out of the corner of her eye and when she turned to have a proper look she noticed the evil grin she had on her face.

'Oh bloody Merlin, I should have guessed that it would be those two to go down first' Draco moaned breaking through her thoughts.

Ginny turned round and noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing at the punch bowl giggling like school girls and dancing like a pair of loons.

Ginny started laughing herself.

'This just doesn't work properly with them being out of it and everyone else swaying to this music' Ginny said

'Well I dare you to do a better job' Draco challenged her.

Ginny gave him a look as if to say 'bring it' before grabbing her wand and pointing at the orchestra muttering a few spells and soon the instruments were jinxed an playing fast music with a deep base, and everyone turned round in shock at the change in music, not to mention the orchestra looking at their instruments with bewildered looks. A few of them got their wands out and tried to change it back but they had no luck.

Both Ginny and Draco started laughing at their attempts.

Slowly people started dancing and Crabbe and Goyle were in the middle of the dance floor doing moves that no one ever though they would be capable of doing and the laughter of the crowd was reaching Ginny's ears and soon she was laughing along with them.

She turned to look at Draco to show off her skills and she saw him almost in shock, but when he saw her he seemed to grin and in no time they were both in hysterics at what they had started.

**-x-**

An hour later Ginny was exhausted most people where drunk and having sucha good time dancing away on the dance floor.

Ginny and Draco made their way to the door to go get fresh air and cool off. Ginny didn't fancy staying much longer but felt she had to. The ball wasn't really her type of thing but she came anyway, for Hermione and because Draco dared her to.

'Well, I think I really did bring that party to life, what did you think?' Ginny grinned at him.

'It was ok, I guess…' He smirked 'But it wouldn't have been anything god without my… helping hand' Ginny laughed

'So we make a pretty good team then'

'I guess we do. Masterminds we are' Ginny smiled

'Well thanks for forcing me to come. I guess tonight was slightly better than the snuggle-up-in-bed-with-a-book night I had planned' She grinned

'You actually planned to do that?' He gave her such a weird look

'No! I was joking. I don't think I ever plan more then a day in advance, I like to go with the flow. But you forced me to make plans!'

'I am the planning type person. I find that I know where I stand when everything is planned and nothing can go wrong. If that makes any sense…' Ginny nodded.

They walked for a while and soon they found themselves outside the quidditch pitch.

Ginny laughed 'Trust us to come here hey?'

They both walked to the center of the pitch and Ginny, grabbing her wand transfigured her pashmina into a rub so they could both sit on it.

'Wow, its almost like magic' He smirked.

The both lay on the rug and Ginny lay back watching the stars, which in fact did seem as bright as they were in the great hall.

'What are you doing?' He asked watching her siting beside her whilst she lay on the rug

'Watching'

'Oh well how stupid of me, I really couldn't see that. Thanks for stating the obvious. I mean what?!' he smirked

'I'm watching the stars. I remember when I first joined Hogwarts I used to come out here and do it. Just sit here for hours and watch the stars. That was until…well, you know'

Draco didn't press it anymore. He never did. He understood how she felt about the Chamber situation and he didn't want to think about what his father did either, so he let it be.

Moments passed in silence and Draco sighed and lay down beside her.

'I call that one' Ginny stretched her arm out to point at a star

'I'm sorry?'

Ginny smiled 'I call that star.' She continued pointing

'You call it?' Ginny turned her head and saw him smirking with a raised eyebrow 'Am I meant to know which one you are pointing at?'

'The biggest brightest one'

'Right. And now explain to me why you are _calling_ it' He mocked

'Because when I was younger I always used to want to touch the stars. That was my one main reason for starting quidditch. I used to find the brightest star and make a wish upon it, so for that night I had called that star. After the wish you call the star so no one else can have it…well for that night anyway' She explained

Draco didn't say anything they both lay side by side enjoying each others company and watching the stars, lost in their own thoughts.

'I call that one' Draco broke through her thoughts and broke the comfortable silence hat lay between them.

'Sorry?' Ginny turned to look at him, he had the moonlight bouncing of his platinum hair and reflecting in those silver orbs.

'I said, that I call that one' And he stretched his arm out to try and point to a star.

'You made a wish?'

'Yes, and then I called it. It is what you do right?' He smirked

'Yes. But I still cant believe _you_ made a wish upon a star. I mean what loser does that?' Ginny had to try not to let a laugh escape her throat

'Maybe a loser like you!'

'I am a girl, girls do these sorts of soppy things…boys on the other hand…well I think people refer to those kinds of boys as gay' Ginny couldn't help it she saw his eyes open with shock and the bubble of laughter escaped her throat as she clutched her stomach.

Draco turned to look at her and quickly he sat up and started tickling her. Ginny shrieked with laughter crying out for him to stop.

'Say sorry' He teased

'Never!' Ginny cried back as she tried her best to wriggle free of his grip.

'Say it' he laughed

'Ok, ok I am sorry! Now st- stop!' She screamed and he stopped tickling her, but he continued to watch her and the tears of laughter that had filled her eyes.

The space between them rapidly closed as their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss. So there they lay on the rug in the middle of Hogwarts quidditch pitch in an, and neither of them seemed to mind.

In fact, the night turned out to be a lot better than either of them had planned. Now, they just had to face the rest of the school…and for Ginny, the Golden Trio.

* * *

**There you go :) **

**The ball has finally arrived! I hope it was ok! I have been so busy with all my exams lately so I am really sorry for this unbelievably long update!**

**really really really sorry! please keep reading and let me know what you thought of the ball and all of it! D**

**Sorry I didnt give a description of the other girls dresses, but this chapter was onlg enough as it is, and I didnt want to bore you! also I was saving Ginny's description of her dress for this chapter, hope its ok. **

**yay I am so happy! haha its nearly CHRISTMAS!!! woo :) **

**read and review people, you know how it goes!**

**PLF**

**xXx**


End file.
